Life In Draconia
by Blazin Shadow
Summary: Prince Draconis is described as crazy and held prisoner in his own home. With his parents ill and Lord Riddle ruling Draconia with a iron will of misery, who will help him? Somewhat Non magic, swordfighting and Yaoi by popular demand
1. A Way Of Meeting

This piece has been bugging me for a while, so in the end I decided to write it, and here's the end result. At the moment it's staying at teen rating just to be safe. I'm not sure about pairings, or whether to make this yaoi. lol, the only pairing I've ever done for Harry Potter fics is Harry/Draco.

This story is very loosely fabricated on a Robin Hood theme, action adventure with a Harry Potter twist. It's mostly non magic, with a few exceptions. They will be explained later in the fiction as I don't want to give anything away.

If there are any questions don't be shy just ask!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, if you don't you're either new to fanfic or there is something seriously wrong!...lol!

**Life In Draconia.**

**Written By**

**Blazin Shadow**

**Chapter One: A Way Of Meeting.**

Life in Draconia, was always the same. The quaint town began hustling and bustling as always just as the sun rose beyond the castle towers to shed its warm glow. The townsfolk conversed in the same shops and stalls, patrolled by the same royal guards.

And just as always, a scream pierced through the quiet serenity of Draconia as the town clock struck twelve. Nobody paid any attention.

Yep, Life in Draconia, was always the same.

Nothing ever changed.

**888**

"No! Let me go!" He screamed, raw frustration clawing at him, "Just let me go!"

"C'mere you little runt!" a stocky royal guard, identical to the hundreds of others that worked for Draconia, snarled as he struggled to keep hold of the struggling youth, "C'mon! I've got to get you back to the palace!"

"NO!" The lithe youth wriggled like a worm on a hook.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" The guard grunted, "Good Lords know what Lord Riddle will do with you. He's done allot for your family, y'know that? Taking care of you when both y'highnesses have taken ill! If I had to deal with you running off at every chance when running a kingdom I'd have locked you up by now!"

"He does! He's a Devil!" The boy cried, "Why doesn't anyone believe me?!"

The boy could feel the sudden shift in the guards posture, as always happened whenever he said anything bad about the saint Lord Riddle. A hand tightened painfully over a pale forearm, the other ghosted around his slim throat. The youth froze at the imminent threat.

"Listen hear, boy!" The guard hissed in his ear, "I don't care whether you're crazy or not, you had better not say anything else about Lord Riddle! Now it's time to go home!"

"My parents..." The boy's whimpering trailed off as the hand around his throat tightened in warning.

"Enough!" The guard growled, releasing the youths throat to grab his other arm in a vice grip.

The pale youth lowered his head in disgust. He had been so close! He had bypassed the town and was only moments away from Draconia's borderline. He could've dived into the forbidden forest beyond and lost the guards. But then this one guard had to crush his momentary hope. He had to get caught yet again!

The demanding nudge from the guard had the lean youth automatically marching forwards, guided only by the insistent tugging on his arms. Towards town they marched, usually hustling and bustling with the townsfolk. Usually, but not now.

The youth glanced up, wondering briefly why he couldn't hear the townsfolk from where they were. All of a sudden, the unexpected happened.

"THIEF!" Someone hollered.

"STOP HIM, HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

What happened next was so surreal the youth had to pinch himself afterwards to remind himself that he was actually awake and not dreaming. A burly red-headed man, from what the youth could decipher, was racing down the cobbled street.

Towards them.

In a panic the guard loosened his grip, the youths heart skipped a beat. The stocky red-haired guy ploughed straight into the pair, the bundle of goods and the three people crashing unceremoniously to the ground.

Dazed by the impact, the youth barely had time to recollect himself before a hand tugged urgently on his, pulling him to his feet and fleeing. The youths legs snapped to attention at the unspoken command, pounding down the street while his mind raced with confusion.

_What in God's name was happening anyway? _The youth looked up to find not the burly red head, or the royal guard, but a lithe man with jet black hair and tanned skin. He could feel the rough callous hand clasped with his own. The insistent tugging on his arm was almost urgent.

And his heart felt like it was about to explode! Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. He couldn't even stare at the stranger dragging him down street among street, eyes involuntarily falling to his own feet as they stumbled to keep up with the strangers pace. He could hardly breathe...

"...Stop..." The youth panted, weakly tugging back on the strangers arm, "I....Can't....Breathe!"

At the plea, the stranger veered sharply to the left, and suddenly stopped. Strong hands came up around him, steadying him against the wall as he gasped. His throat was parched and the youth could feel the sting with every breath he took while the solid cold wall behind his back was a relief to his legs which wobbled like jelly. Eyes slid shut in ecstasy as the crippling relief overwhelmed him.

"Next time, your highness, maybe you should consider wearing a cloak to hide your fair features." The deep, smooth, and slightly cocky voice said, "You'd get allot further."

Bristling at the patronising tone, his eyes snapped open to the most startling eyes he had ever seen; emerald green.

"And what would you know about it?" The youth snapped, outraged by the cockiness of the rugged stranger before him.

"More than you would, it seems." The other said with smug amusement, "How many times have you failed to escape the Kingdom...?"

The man left the question hanging in the air, which humiliated the youth to no end. Everybody knew just how often he had tried to escape his fate; it had almost become a tedious ritual. Run, get caught. Run, get caught.

So the youth said the only thing that he could think of in his defence, "Just who are you, anyway?"

"My name's Harry." The stranger shrugged noncommittally, "Harry Potter."

_POTTER?!_

"It's nice to meet you." Lie, "And you can call me Prince, Draconis."

Prince Draco could sense the sudden change in Potter's mood and watched with deep satisfaction how the friendly light in his emerald green eyes flamed out.

"Fine, if we're sticking to titles, call me Lord Potter." Potter growled.

"I thought you were no longer a Lord, but an outcast?" Prince Draco sneered.

"Believe what you want." Something changed in the tone of Lord Potter's voice, "Either way, we just saved your life so you should be grateful."

"We're not out of the city yet and I don't need your help anyway." Draco replied petulantly.

"Fine then, stay here if you want." Lord Potter snarled.

With that Potter moved away from the blond, but Draco, as desperate as he was, quickly followed. Potter veered down many dark, dingy, abandoned turnings until Draco found himself following Potter out of the Kingdom and into the forbidden forest.

**888 End Chapter One 888**

Ok this one's short, but I found it funny and extremely easy to write - a spare of the moment thing. If anyone wants me to continue this, please let me know.

Oh and I decided to do a poll - Does anyone want this to be Harry/Draco Yaoi...? A)Yes B)No.

Ok well that's it for now, If I decide to continue an update will be posted on Monday 17th August. That should give everyone enough time to convince me to continue and give their vote. Lol


	2. Setting Boundaries

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

I need to let everyone know that this is now a yaoi! By popular demand, secondly - I have mentioned something along the lines of rape but don't panic there is nothing graphic, it's literally just a mention - unless people want me to write some in the future and if I do there will be plenty warnings and the ratings will go up. Ok, I think that's it for now

Responses Five reviews YAY!!!

Anonymous (That's what I'm calling you cause you didn't leave a name hehe) - Your review is fine, and why on earth are you on the computer at three in the morning?! Lol, I'm imagining a weary face with computer key indents on the side of your face from where you've slept on the keyboard! And yes, this is a slash, by popular demand (aka 4/5 reviewers hehe) and I'm sorry I'm late, again, I just can't seem to keep on track anymore. But I hope this chappie was worth the wait. And if you review again (which I hope you will cause I like to hear lots of opinions) please let me know who you are…

Rapunzelle: Omg that's exactly what I've done. Hehe, and it starts in this chapter cause I hate to drag things out. I really really really hope you like this chappie as much as the last one.

MDarKspIrIt: I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations, and I've made it Yaoi! So I hope you like that

Abril Dark Angel: Here's an update, and by demand I've made it yaoi! Hehe, I hope you like this chappie as much as the last one.

Bluekitsune251: I'm glad you like the story, and I'm so sorry but it's gonna be yaoi by popular demand. Don't be too disappointed and I hope you'll continue to read.

**Life In Draconia.**

**Written By **

**Blazin Shadow**

**Chapter Two: Setting Boundaries**

All in all Harry would have said he was an honest man. For instance he would only rob from people who could easily afford it, or outright deserved it, and even then he would at least apologise and say that it would go to someone worthy. But when Draco suddenly asked about Dumbledore, Harry had told him he was at camp. Which was an obvious lie. But then, Harry reasoned with himself, the blond would just make it more difficult if he knew otherwise - it was for the sake of peace, and everyone loved peace! At least that was what he told himself. And speaking of the blond…

"Keep up!" Harry snapped, ducking and weaving his way through the tricky web of trees that surrounded him.

For someone so used to these surroundings, it was little more than a tedious nuisance, but for someone new...

"Potter, wait!" Malfoy called out, but Harry paid it no heed and carried on.

There were many a time that these trees had saved him from the guards as they tried to pursue him only to get tangled up, limbs stretched into the most ridiculous poses imaginable. Harry remembered how sometimes he would saunter back to those red-faced guards and outright mocked them until they tried --unsuccessfully-- to attack him again. Then he'd leave them laughing.

"Potter_, I'm stuck_!" The blonds voice cried out.

Harry stopped mid-stride, letting his hand drop from the branch it was about to push aside so that he could turn one-eighty. As his eyes scanned Malfoy's form, the raven-haired teen could not help but stifle an uncontrolled bark of laughter. Malfoy, son and Heir to all of Draconia, was literally tied up by branches, several feet high, and somehow managed to be turned on his head.

Although he managed to ease his giggling, Harry found that the incredulous albeit amused smirk refused to budge as he made his way over to the blond.

"I'll let you down..." Harry began, but let his grin widen at the relieved look that momentarily passed over the fair features, "...But I want twenty Galleons in return."

Draco's head, which was at about the same height as his own, stared at him horrified, "But I don't have _twenty Galleons!"_

Harry felt his devious side win out as he leaned in closer to pat down the blonds sides, "...So you don't...whatever will I do about that...?"

"Potter, this isn't funny, I order you to let me down!" Malfoy yelled, suddenly twisting in the binds that held him in place.

"You order me, do you? Well here's what I think..." Harry stepped in as close as he could, hands gliding through soft hair to hold the fair head in place so that stormy wild irises faced his, "...I think that out here your orders hold no rank, out here you are worth as little as the rest of us! Out here bargaining, sweet-talking and thieving are the only ways to survive and I think that if you carry on this way you're going to be stuck in that tree for a long time--!"

Harry let a thumb brush over Malfoy's bottom lip distractedly, eliciting a slight shiver from the blond, "--At least until the guards find you."

Maybe it was the stony calm tone that had delivered the harsh truth so candidly, but whatever it was, it made Malfoy curse profoundly while twisting and jerking violently. Even while holding Malfoy's head in place Harry watched with sick anticipation as his efforts seemed to only make the bonds tighter, until the blond gasped in pain and let his body hang limp in the branches death grip.

While the blond took in deep haggard breaths, Harry took the moment to study his features. Platinum hair that dangled catching the light, soft pale skin over a lithe bone structure. Flushed cheeks, wide child-like eyes that crackled with a stormy fire; natural pink lips that begged to be caressed...

It ignited something deep within him. Something he hadn't experienced yet and so could not explain. But it was powerful, a sensation so demanding it ached at his very soul. He bit his lip to stop the sudden whimper that clawed at his throat. Instead settling for his thumb tracing his bottom lip again.

"I want a kiss!" Harry snapped out breathily, pausing for just a few seconds as those eyes glared daggers at him, "...and I'll let you down..."

Malfoy just stared at him in return, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. But he made no protest, and Harry swooped in before his conscience decided to kick him up the backside. With his hands already holding the fair head in place, Harry let his trembling lips brush over Malfoy's. he let his lips open and pressed harder, his tongue finding it surprisingly easy to seek entrance and plunder. Malfoy did not fight, but Harry could hear the occasional soft moan escape him as he hit a certain, tender spot. He found himself mercilessly attacking that spot, lapping up the muffled groans of pleasure that tingled throughout his body until air became a need he could no longer avoid.

With a despondent sigh he pulled back, then pulled a dagger from its sheath and dragged it through the branches with one fell swoop, letting Malfoy fall into his arms. Harry helped to right the blond, but when he saw those eyes, they were brimming with tears of despair.

"...Not you too..." He whispered, as if divulging a great secret.

Harry, somewhat caught off guard by the fear emanating from the voice, was caught even more unawares as a fist rose up to slug him. It was only by mere chance that his reflexes made him shift to the side, the pale fist skimming his temple instead of giving him a black eye as the instigator intended.

Furious, Harry intended to punch the blond back, but suddenly remembered the fear, so caught the boy round the midsection to ward off anymore attacks.

"I don't know what your problem is but you're going to calm down right now!" Harry hissed into a pale ear, "Then I'm going to take you to camp! Don't you ever try to hit me again or you will regret it, understand?!"

He felt more than saw the other boy nod, and so released him. Malfoy quickly stepped back from him, his stance defensive though not threatening; his eyes burning with anger. Harry stilled, refusing guilty thoughts to plague him.

_The boy had enjoyed it for Merlin's sake! _Harry thought harshly, _He has no right to try and make me feel guilty when he was the one moaning like a whore in a brothel! _

But he didn't express any of those thoughts, but instead turned on his heel to lead the way back to camp, knowing that Malfoy would follow.

8*8*8*8*8

Camp was, well, beyond what Draco had in mind. When Potter had stated 'camp', Draco thought maybe a few stragglers sleeping under the stars with no sense of civilisation.

But he never pictured what was before him.

On the ground there was a weaponry station, equipment to train in sword fighting and archery, but high in the trees were at least a dozen wooden houses, with ropes and bridges linking them together in one way or another. Men, women and children alike stared down at the pair as they entered their domain, curiosity obviously peeked at the newcomer as he walked beside their leader.

Potter stopped and as if on autopilot Draco found himself mimicking the motion, slightly bewildered as Potter cocked his head with an innocent albeit questioning glance, "...What do you think...?"

Draco gaped disbelieving, "You're asking for my opinion?"

"...Yeah..." Potter held a small smile, the walk seemingly calmed his temper, "...So what do you think...?"

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before!" Draco replied with awe, "You and Dumbledore must have worked hard."

Harry nodded, his smile widening and lightening his ruggedly handsome face. It was too much for Draco not to notice, the dark shag-pile that cascaded over soulful emerald gems...

"Hey Har!" A deep voice boomed suddenly, before Draco was almost knocked aside as a lanky frame smothered Potter in a bear hug before pulling back, "I thought you left Draconia before me? Where were you, had me and 'Mione worried sick you did!"

"We ran into a little problem." Potter replied, though didn't let anything more slip, much to Draco's delight - the last thing he needed was for Potter to smash his pride.

"Don't you always!" The man roared with laughter, clapping Potter on the back before turning to Draco, "And you must be the 'Fair Prince Of Draconia!' Aren't you grateful I bumped into your little scuffle on the way out?!"

Fair brows furrowed for a mere second, before his eyes widened in realisation, "You're the one that ploughed into me and that guard at Draconia! You're the thief!"

The lanky red head snarled at that, "Yes I am well known for my --Ahem-- _investment banking..._" He stressed, before rising a beefy hand for Draco to shake, "You can call me Ron."

Suddenly Potter's words rang viciously in his head, _'Out here your orders hold no rank, out here you are worth as little as the rest of us!' _and Draco reluctantly grasped the mans hand, "Draco."

"Okay Draque!" Ron boomed, clapping the blond on the back, "My wife 'Mione's gonna set you up and get you some grub, K!"

Draco nodded, though found that it was not ok, he hadn't asked Potter what he needed to. Not even taking two steps away from the two, Draco turned back, "Harry?"

Potter glanced up at him, shock prominent on his face by Draco's usage of his first name. Ignoring that, Draco continued, "When can I see Dumbledore?"

Potter shifted nervously, his eyes betraying it quite blatantly, but before Draco could question it, Ron said nonchalantly, "He's been gone for days."

Draco made to protest, but 'Mione let a hand grasp his, saying that it was nothing to worry about till morning, that he should eat and sleep on it. He listened to her prattle on, paying more attention to the three horses that were tied to the base of the tree they were climbing up.

Once at the top 'Mione led Draco to the nearest room, hidden behind a plain curtain. It was small, admittedly, but looked comfortable, with a bed and, well, that was about it really. 'Mione smiled in a mother-like way, before leaving to retrieve some food.

But Draco wasn't hungry, far from it.

He paced the room, nervously clasping and unclasping his hands as the trouble he was in mounted. _My mother and father are in a comatose state, with Riddle ruling over them, and though I couldn't stand up to him I was still the rightful heir - with me gone and Dumbledore nowhere to be found..._

_...and my eighteenth in two days time..._

While pacing the small room, his eyes slid to the close curtain as a desperate plan claimed him.

*8*8*8*8*8*

Harry watched a jittery Draco walk away, a dreamlike smile plastered on his glazed features. Even though Draco was as stubborn and pratty as Hell, with a quicksilver tongue that lashed out like the fist that grazed his temple, he was still an irresistible catch. Since that kiss it was one that Harry suddenly wanted to claim as his and his alone. Mouth begging while hands twisted under his own as he pressed down and--!

"So what's he want with Dumbledore?" Ron said, snapping him out of his daydream.

_...What did he want with Dumbledore...?_ His mind processed slowly as the remnants of his dream faded away to nothingness.

"I don't know." Harry murmured, "But did he seemed panicked to you?"

Ron nodded thoughtfully, "Maybe he's just nervous about the coronation? Allot of heir's are."

"It's possible." Harry conceded, but then bit his lip, "But the things he's been saying about that Riddle bloke--!"

"Oh Har, c'mon!" Ron waved his hands dramatically, "His parents are sick, that's it! People get sick all the time! He's just looking for someone to blame!"

"...Maybe..." Harry thought, though thinking that maybe there was more to that Riddle bloke than a need for ruling Draconia in a brutal way.

"HARRY, RON!" Hermione suddenly shrieked, arms waving frantically from the balcony she was on, "HE'S GONE!"

"Argh, no way!" Ron roared, "Where'd the pipsqueak go?!"

Looking around in a panic, Harry caught sight of the blond first. At least twenty feet away, Draco had untied the white horse --his horse Hedwig-- and began to ride away from the camp.

He yelled for Draco to stop, while running to get a horse to chase the boy down. He quickly untied Chrookshanks --'Mione's horse--, as hers was the faster of the two, before quickly pursuing the blond.

Thundering hooves echoed through the forest, but Harry was more occupied with his target. Draco rode Hedwig with precision that only Harry had achieved with his spirited horse. It was like he was one with the horse, and Harry growled in frustration at their speed. However he knew the forest better than Draco, saving precious seconds that helped him to catch up where Draco faltered.

Behind him he could hear the distant sound of another set of hooves, probably Ron, so he knew that if he attempted this Ron would pick up the slack.

Harry quickly Slid into place beside Draco, who had only just noticed him, and snarled as he jumped from Chrookshanks, barrelling into Draco and knocking him off of Hedwig. The two horses, not knowing what to do, carried on riding without their riders, though Harry did not care as he gained the upper hand and straddled his prey in the middle of the path. Draco tried to throw him off, but Harry just pushed down harder, hands clasped and shoved onto the ground while he sat on his waist.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?!" Harry snapped, "How dare you steal my horse!"

In that second Ron sped passed, effectively missing the pair as his new target became the stray horses. Draco cringed, and tried to twist his way free, but Harry growled in warning, and Draco immediately stopped.

"I have to find Dumbledore!" He pleaded suddenly, "I have less than two days!"

"The Coronation." Harry stated coldly.

Draco nodded, tears springing to his eyes, "With my parents as they are Riddle wants to make me leader!"

"Why's that a bad thing?" Harry asked, genuinely intrigued, "With you as ruler things will be better, I mean no one can be as bad as him--!"

"Do you think Riddle will let me lead the way I want to!" Draco interjected hysterically, "Use that brain of yours Potter because I know there's one in there somewhere!"

Before Harry could say anything Draco continued, "Riddle made my parents sick and is using them as leverage. To use me..."

Harry loosened his grip on Draco's hands, watching as the blond hid his eyes from the world as his head slumped back in defeat, "...Don't look at me like that..."

"Like what?" Harry asked, completely baffled.

"Like the way he does when he wants to…" Draco faltered, breath catching in his throat before he regained control, "I will not be your sex toy!" Draco hissed bluntly, "I won't!"

*8*8*8*8*8* END CHAPTER TWO *8*8*8*8*8*

OMG I did it again!!!!

I just couldn't help it, it fitted so well with the plot and - -- - - *laughs nervously*

Love it, Hate it? Say Hi and let me know what you think

Until next time BS


	3. The Importance Of Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: you know the drill…**

**Hi, I just want to say a huge thank you to all my fans so far, I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter as much as the last two. There is kissing in this scene, but nothing beyond that so, just thought I'd warn you all.**

**Responses**

**Toraus**** - I'm glad you're enjoying it, I hope you like this next one as much as the last two. **

**MDarKspIrIt**** - Here you go, the next chappie all uploaded for you. I hope you like this one too. **

**Abril dark angel**** - I'm glad you are enjoying this fic so far, on your request I will have no graphic scenes, just hints to keep in line with the plot. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Thankyou to everyone who has taken an interest in this story so far, and an extra special *huggles* to my reviewers. Thank you so much it makes me so happy! Now on with the story.**

**Life In Draconia**

**Written By Blazin Shadow**

Chapter Three: The Importance Of Dumbledore.

Draco paced the small room nervously, eyes occasionally flitting from the only window in the room to the curtain that draped over the only exit. He was back in the room at camp, but he would be an utter fool if he thought for one moment that the room was not being watched. The only alleviation Draco had in his isolated predicament was the image of Harry's face, the shock that swept over the boy after their confrontation was priceless. However it was a fleeting thought, one that dispersed when he thought about the day after tomorrow.

The day after tomorrow, Draco bit his lip. Just over twenty four hours for Dumbledore to return, or else disaster would strike. Draco had two options, he could return to Draconia under Riddle's thumb and try to ease his ruling; or he could run. When it came down to it, could he spare himself at the suffering of others…?

He paced three steps and looked up to find a bland wall in his way, turned one eighty and paced again to find himself staring blankly at another wall. In his agitated state Draco let his hands run through his hair with the intention of pulling it out. He refused to stay in that room like a caged animal. With a growl Draco stormed to the only exit, knowing full well that someone would probably try and stop him but not caring in the slightest. Draco tore back the curtain with no idea of where he wanted to go. All he knew was he had to get out and do something, anything, before he went insane. With that thought in mind, Draco stepped out into the night only to trip on something in his doorway.

It was only by chance that he didn't fall flat on his face, his hands latching on to the railing just long enough for his legs to support his weight again. But it was the muffled groan of protest and a familiar voice cursing that had him looking down.

Draco could only gape, Potter was slumped against the wall to his room, his legs bent with his arms leaning against his knees. His hair was as wild as ever, but his eyes, those expressive emerald gems reflected the pallor of the moon, making them even more desirable. Draco gulped and turned away, desperately finding his resolve, his anger. He had known that people would be watching him, but guarding his door? That was taking it too far, and so he said as much.

"I wouldn't want you to steal my horse again." Potter responded casually.

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it." Draco retorted scathingly, "And if it's your horse that you're worried about go sit with it, Potter!"

Draco made to step over Potter so he could just _go, _but the smart arse lord scrambled to his feet, blocking his way. Draco growled his name in warning, but Potter just quirked his head thoughtfully.

"So we're back to titles." Potter said, sobering up quickly, "That's ok _Prince. _So why are you out here, you finally hungry?"

Draco shook his head in negative, not willing to express his food issues with the outcast, "I just need to think."

Potter was staring at him incredulously, and Draco knew that he didn't believe him. The blond was well aware of the fact that he hadn't eaten a thing since he had bumped into Potter, which was around lunchtime. He was hungry, painfully so, as his stomach continuously reminded him. But he was afraid of it - not the food itself - but what it could contain.

_Paranoia at its finest _Draco thought darkly, though it was true. Ever since his parents lapsed in health, Draco scarcely touched food, especially if the devil was lurking nearby.

Draco trembled slightly, which was not unnoticed by Potter, "Draco?"

He inched closer. With one arm on the railing and the other lining the wall Draco had no where to go, but refused to back down. With him so close, and slightly taller, Draco found his head tilting back slightly to match that powerful stare. Their faces were only inches apart, too close, and steadily Potter closed that gap. He could feel Potter's hot breath ghost his lips. His eyes shuttered closed, and Draco felt his own mimicking the notion, until his brain suddenly kicked in. Not a moment too soon, his head snapped to the side so that Potters lips grazed his cheek in a soft caress.

Draco's breath was caught in his throat, his heart was literally aching for _something _he could not describe, that something that was mirrored in Potter's eyes. Something powerful and so utterly beautiful that guilt plagued his very soul. Potter's expression was earth shattering, though it only lasted a split second and could have easily been misinterpreted.

"There's an apple tree in a nearby clearing." Potter said with an unconvincing smile, "If you won't eat a meal at least eat one of those. It's also a good area to think."

Potter turned to walk away, obviously showing Draco that he could trust him.

"As long as it's not poisoned!" Draco replied to his retreating back, though his eyes widened as he realised what he had just said.

Harry turned to him, a frown marring his features, "What?"

"Nothing!" Draco gasped, it was not something he wanted to talk about and was grateful when Potter just shrugged and continued to lead the way.

888

It was only a short distance away, though the walk was well worth the view, in Harry's opinion. On the top of the slanted landscape stood a lone tree bearing enough fruit to last all season. With the tree on the highest part of the land it gave a clear view of the forest below, Draconia beyond that, and the stars high above. Harry relished in the cool night air as he watched Draco with an eagles eye. The blond was currently sitting on the grass with an apple in his hand, but seemed more preoccupied with taking in the sights over eating, which annoyed the Lord to no end.

"From here the castle almost looks beautiful, almost." Draco murmured softly, but his eyes held a distant look, one that could see things, remember things that Harry could not, "Back home, after my parents became sick Riddle declared that I was 'Not In My Right State Of Mind', and everything changed."

"I'm not crazy, Harry, I know what I saw." Draco looked up and Harry had to physically stop himself gasping at the pain portrayed in that stare, "It was the stuff he was giving them. I don't know what it was exactly, but then, within hours their health deteriorated and they've never been awake since. I tried to get people to believe me, but no one would listen; they sided with Riddle."

His voice held a bitter quality to it, "He took over, and I was more or less permanently in my room, I only ever saw…" He paused, taking a deep breath, "for years I only saw Riddle."

Harry's brain went into overdrive at that statement, endless horrific possibilities circling again and again until he couldn't take it any more. In one swift movement he squatted beside Draco even as the blond pulled his legs to his chest. Harry's quick movement had startled the blond, but Harry was too desperate to notice.

"…Draco, he hasn't…" Harry licked his lips nervously, "I mean, how far--!"

"Not that far!" Draco exclaimed, eyes wide with horror, "…Not yet at least…"

Turning his gaze to the distance, Draco whispered sarcastically, "He wanted to keep me pure…but after the Coronation…?"

Draco shrugged in an attempt at being nonchalant, but was unable to pull it off as his arms tightened self-consciously around his legs.

Suppressing the urge to shudder, Harry hissed, "It won't happen, I promise!"

Harry tried to reach out, his hand only just brushing the blonds knee before he reacted.

"And what will you do?!" Draco's head snapped back and Harry found he could not keep that gaze, so lowered his head. Draco nodded solemnly, "You mean well Potter, but it's not enough. It's _never _enough!"

"Riddle, he does things to people, he twists their beliefs, makes them think and act like he does." Draco paused and bit his lip, "Dumbledore is the only one who could've stood a chance -- and he's not here, and I can't hide here, at this _camp. _Even though I know I'll lose, I have to fight. I have to protect Draconia to the best of my ability, no matter what."

Silence shrouded the pair, until it was so unbearable that Harry knew he would have to break it somehow. He settled down on the grass besides Draco, though laid flat on his back so he could appreciate the stars.

"He said he was going for reinforcements, an old friend who was very inept at potions, if such a thing ever existed." Harry laughed lightly, trying to ease the sudden tension, "A professor Snail? No, maybe Snare…? It was something smarmy like that, I just can't think of it…"

His brows furrowed in confusion, the name irritatingly out of his reach, but it was Draco's voice that echoed the name, "Professor Snape?! Severus Snape?!"

"Yep, that'd be it." Harry tilted his head in Draco's direction, "How did you know…?"

Draco's eyes lit up with childish innocence, "He's my Godfather, I thought he was dead!" his eyes darkened suddenly, "It was the first thing Riddle did after my parents became ill. It was a massacre, solely after him."

_And then the Lord's who he knew would oppose him, _Harry thought to himself, suddenly thinking of his parents murder.

"He must have made it out alive if Dumbledore's trying to find him!" Draco whispered excitedly.

…_My parents were not so lucky… _Harry thought whimsically, staring vacantly up at the stars to avoid heartache.

"Harry are you ok?" Draco was suddenly in his line of vision, hovering tantalisingly above him, "_Harry?!"_

Harry blinked, realising that he must have spaced out. Draco had in that time laid down beside him, with his upper body propped up on one arm so that he could lean over him in concern. Harry found his eyes taking in every contour of the blonds face, from the tips of his platinum hair, bypassing fine furrowed brows and a perfectly chiselled face to land on his pale lips, the lower one worried between teeth.

"What were you thinking about?" Draco mused.

"My parents, and your Godfather." Harry whispered honestly, "Don't worry Draco, you'll see him before your Coronation. Dumbledore promised he'd be back at Hogwarts before then."

"Hogwarts?" Draco's left brow raised quizzically, "What's a 'Hogwarts' "

"Hogwarts!" Harry gasped, trying to muffle his laughter, "Is where we are. It's what Dumbledore and I affectionately called our home. Camp is Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts," Draco breathed softly, "I like that, it's unusual, _quirky."_

Harry groaned, his eyes involuntarily closing at the unintentional come hither look that was suddenly on Draco's face. _Was the blond doing it on purpose, just to taunt him? _Peering through half lidded eyes, Harry found himself staring into twinkling eyes, so bright despite the darkness surrounding them.

As if Draco knew exactly what he was thinking, he had the audacity to lick his lips! Lick his lips! In a way that was enticing and oh so tempting.

"Don't, Draco." Harry whispered piteously.

"Don't what?" Draco replied with a false tone of innocence.

"You know what!" Harry hissed between harsh gasps of breath as he tried to gain his self-control, "…That's not fair when you _know_ how I feel…"

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Draco replied just as softly, his hot breath ghosting against his own trembling lips, "Didn't you say that the rules out here were to lie, steal and sweet-talk? I must say you're doing a terrible job so far."

A teasing smirk pulled at his lips and Harry shivered at the not-so-subtle invitation. With Draco tantalisingly hovering above him as he was, something within him snapped. A hand, dark in comparison to Draco's fair features, swept through the soft locks to drag the pale head down. Their mouths clashed together brutally, but Draco did not protest. Harry clenched Draco's head with one hand to angle his lips better, while his other hand used the ground as leverage to press his weight against the blond. A muffled cry escaped Draco's lips, but Harry paid no heed as he roughly rolled them over, legs straddling the blond while his hands left their positions to pin his hands above his head.

Though it took all of his will power, Harry pulled back and was satisfied with the small moan of protest that left the blonds kiss bruised lips. Draco strained against the hold, wanting more, but Harry's sadistic side won out when Draco slumped down in defeat.

"What do you really want?!" Harry hissed, "No more games Draco! Just tell me!"

"Kiss me!" Draco hissed back, though it sounded more like a demand to Harry's ears. Harry managed to clasp both of Draco's wrists in one hand, so that the other could twist in those soft locks again and keep his head still.

Harry leaned down, just out of reach of the pale pouting lips, "Do you want me?"

"…Yes…" Draco whined, _"Harry!"_

"Why now?" Harry demanded, "After you refused me earlier, why?"

Draco grunted with frustration, twisting his hands to try and dislodge Harry, but after a few moments of struggling to no avail, Draco relented.

"Because I've never thought of actually _wanting _someone before. Riddle made it clear that _want _was something I could never have…" Draco murmured haltingly, "…And then I met you, and I didn't know what to think or why it hurt when I refused you. I needed to be sure, before I let you. I had to know that I wanted you…_Please…_!"

Harry felt his eyes mist at those words, nobody had ever spoken of actually wanting him, in any way, since his parents--! Blinking tears back, Harry felt himself crumble, closing the gap between them to smother those luscious lips with his own, to own him completely.

"He'll … never … have … you!" Harry whispered breathily between kisses, slowly working down the jaw line to his exposed neck, "I'll find Dumbledore and Snape, I'll bring them back tomorrow!"

His words were spoken with conviction, but Harry stalled when he felt Draco tense beneath him, "Don't be an idiot, what if you never find them?"

Harry propped himself up so now he was the one leaning over the blond, "I know where Dumbledore went, and I know the paths he would have taken. Trust me Draco nobody is as fast as me and Hedwig. We'll find them and bring them back."

"But you said Dumbledore would be back before the Coronation anyway--!" Draco tried to persist, but Harry cut him off.

"I'm not leaving this to chance!" Harry interjected, "I'm not loosing you!"

To that Draco only laughed.

"You make it sound like you love me." Draco said, trying to keep his voice indifferent but failing miserably.

The prince's eyes, if Harry was not mistaken, were slowly tearing up, his cheeks burning under his gentle touch, "…And if I do…?"

Draco tilted his head back so he could glare back defiantly, suspicion clear as a bell.

"Just kiss me, Potter!" Draco snapped, avoiding Harry's question altogether, "and don't you dare stop!"

Harry chuckled at the petulant tone Draco had taken, though was quick to comply. In the back of his mind, logic tried to tell him that if Dumbledore didn't return by the end of tomorrow he would loose Draco permanently.

888

Morning came all too quickly, the sun lighting and warming the earth as it began its ascent into the sky. Harry wasted no time, from the moment the sun had peeked over the horizon he was wide awake and had begun to tack up his horse.

"Hey girl," Harry cooed into his horses' ear, "are you ready for today, it's gonna be a long one."

Hedwig whinnied eagerly, her nose ruffling his hair more as she nuzzled him in response. Harry laughed at the ticklish sensation, until he broke free and patted his horse in a loving way.

"So what do you think of the blond that was riding you yesterday?" Harry whispered into Hedwig's ear with a mischievous smile. Hedwig whinnied loudly, his hoof connecting with the ground twice.

"I know, he's a wild one, isn't he?" Harry chuckled again, "No one else would have dared ride you like that."

Hedwig turned to Harry, almost as if he was glaring with disgust. Harry only laughed harder as he presented his horse with a carrot.

"Hurry up and eat girl, we'll have to leave as soon as you're done." Harry instructed, before leaving his horse to find Ron.

It didn't take long to find the ginger-head, helping Hermione to cook near the camp fire. Harry sat down on the log opposite them, enjoying the warmth the fire radiated.

"Hey Harry, you ok?" Hermione questioned, as she was the first to notice him, "You're not usually up this early, especially since you were out so late…"

Harry squirmed inwardly, trust 'Mione to take note of his activities. He tried to act nonchalant as he replied, "Just smoothing things over with Draco."

"I bet that went well." Ron smirked back at him even as he took a bite of his bacon sandwich, "So what's new? Did he tell you anything?"

"Only how urgent it is for Dumbledore to be here." Harry said, looking at his best friends carefully, "Which is why I told him I'd find him and bring him back."

"You did what?" Ron exploded, jumping up, "Are you completely insane?! You can't leave Hogwarts now!"

"Ron, I'll be back before dinner." Harry argued, standing up to face his oldest friend, "I have to find Dumbledore and I will bring him back."

"But Harry what if something happens while you're gone?!" Ron persisted, his face turning a nice shade of red as his anger blossomed, "You're our best fighter--!"

"The forest will protect you!" Harry urged, "And Ron you can protect this place!"

"But not against an army!" Ron shouted, "Or did you forget it's the eve of Draco's coronation and he just happens to be here. Riddle will come looking for him you know this!"

"And that is precisely why I have to bring Dumbledore back, before he makes a move!" Harry roared.

"Stop it, both of you." Hermione suddenly rose to her feet to place a calming hand on her partner, "This isn't going to help."

At her tone of voice Ron practically deflated then and there, "You're right."

"I'm sorry 'Mione." Harry added softly, "We shouldn't be fighting, especially now."

Ron nodded in agreement, then sighed resignedly, "You're not going to give this up are you?"

His voice came across as understanding, and Harry smiled and shook his head. Ron sniffed, but nodded to let Harry know he was ok with it. After dousing the fire, the three walked up to Harry's horse in serene silence.

"Be quick, Harry." Ron urged, to which Harry nodded. Mounting his horse, he looked to his friends.

"Tell Draco I'll be back as soon as, and to not worry." Harry said.

"I think you're going to have to tell him yourself." Hermione returned with a knowing smirk, looking behind Harry.

Turning around Harry saw Draco run up to them before grounding to a halt with his brows furrowed angrily.

"Not even a goodbye, Potter?" Draco drawled coldly, though Harry could sense the hurt underlining his demeanour.

"I thought we did that last night?" Harry practically beamed as Draco flushed at the remark while Ron and Hermione looked on in confusion, "I won't be long."

"You had better not!" Draco huffed indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't like this Harry, I think you should stay."

Harry shook his head, "I told you I'm not leaving this to chance." Balancing on Hedwig, Harry leaned sideways until he could capture Draco's face with one hand, "I not loosing you."

And despite Ron and Hermione standing on the other side of Hedwig, Harry pulled Draco close and left him a teasing butterfly kiss. As he drew away, he heard Draco's minute moan of appreciation, before he drew to his full height and sped off leaving all that he cared about behind.

Only one thought drove him forwards.

The need to find one Albus Dumbledore.

888

In that exact moment, deep within the heart of Draconia's castle, lay the king and queen of Draconia. At a glance they appeared to be in slumber, but the person watching them knew far better.

He was waiting patiently, and soon it was painfully clear as the why that was. The male, one Lucius Malfoy, king of all Draconia, twitched. At first it was just a small movement, but then it became more profound, as if he were struggling against the darkness itself.

With a agonising groan pale lids cracked open and the king turned his head towards the window, as if he knew someone would be there.

"…Rid…" He wheezed, his eyes watering and wavering painfully as they strained to focus.

Riddle swept over to the king regally, a vial of smoky black liquid dangling gracefully in one hand, "Lucius, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

A dangerously deceptive smirk lined his aging face, to which the king physically flinched, "…Dray…?"

"Your son is missing." Riddle announced, but he ploughed on at the hopeful glint in the kings eye, "But don't worry it's only temporary, in fact--!" Riddle paused abruptly, his head tilting towards the window as he suddenly felt a dramatic shift beyond Draconia's borders, "…One could say he's going to be mine very soon…"

"…Trai…" Lucius tried to hiss, but the word died in his ill used mouth when presented with the vial.

"Now, now. Let's keep the niceties, shall we?" Riddle said tilting the contents into the kings mouth.

Lucius attempted to spit the concoction out, but Riddle mercilessly clamped a hand over his mouth. Pinching the aristocrats nose, Riddle watched with dominating, sadistic pleasure as Lucius thrashed fruitlessly against his hold until all his breath escaped him and he surrendered. The liquid took affect almost immediately, whatever life Lucius had quickly diminished until he was once again in a comatose state. Riddle pulled away satisfied, and left the royal chambers in higher spirits.

Potter had given him an opening, a crucial mistake.

_Soon Draco _Riddle thought with barely veiled anticipation, _Soon you'll be mine, forever…_

888END CHAPTER THREE888

Ooooh, so now it's going to get interesting, and I know the relationship between Harry and Draco is moving rapidly but I want to get moving with the plot - hehe, so what did you think? Say hi and let me know BS


	4. A Shift In Magic

**Disclaimer - you know the drill…**

**Responses**

**MDarKspIrIt**** - omg, here it is, another chapter - I can't believe it I'm doing really well with this one hehe. I hope you like it as much as the others.**

**Rapunzelle**** - ok, I hope I've updated this quickly enough for you, I'm really eager to see where I take it. Hehe - and there's more Draco for you so I hope you like. **

**Toraus**** - aww thank you that little smile thingy was so sweet. I hope you'll like this chapter too.**

**Oh My God I'm getting into the swing of this fic now lol. I hope everyone enjoys this. And just a final note, thanks to everyone who's enjoying reading this fic - my hit list for this fic is over five hundred - how cool is that! **

**Life In Draconia**

**Written By **

**Blazin Shadow**

Chapter 4 - A Shift In Magic

Standing between Draconia's borderline and the forest were a crowd of people - an army of sorts. Though the only one whose frame of mind settled on war was their shadowed leader. The crowd behind him was a whimpering mass. The braver ones were whispering amongst themselves, and Riddle rolled his eyes in anger as the words 'danger', 'haunted' and 'forbidden' reached his ears. He knew that the forest had gained a bad reputation, due to an old enemy. But to dub it '_the forbidden forest' _was just plain ridiculous.

"Now, now gentlemen." Riddle addressed the crowd with a deceitfully light tone that made half them cringe, "I want you to crush that pathetic group of stragglers. Think of it as a little game. There's only two rules; be as barbaric as you like, but you leave the wayward prince to me."

"But please sir!" A voice squeaked nervously, "every time we enter that forest we end up tied up, by the _trees_!"

A murmur of agreement rose up at his words, but Riddle only smirked, his rage barely veiled, "Ah, but I ask you this," Stepping closer to the group, Riddle's smirk twisted as the group simultaneously stepped back from him, "Which do you fear more…?"

He left the question hanging, relishing in the fear radiating from the group. It lasted for less than three seconds, before the group charged blindly towards the forbidden forest.

888

Hooves slammed against the dusty path again and again, resounding all around them, but Harry was deaf to it all. The sun was glaring down from its highest perch, and Harry knew they had been pushing their limits for the past six hours solid. His tanned complexion was glistening, his hair and clothes matted down with dirt and sweat combined; but Harry didn't falter. The single-minded determination shone through his eyes as they never wavered, glaring down path after path, praying within the depths of his soul that he would soon find his target soon.

However as the time ticked by Harry felt the doubt swirling in his gut, slowly but surely rising until he was practically heaving with the weight of it. It twisted painfully so, until it was all Harry could concentrate on. Blood curdling screams echoed in his mind, faces he knew twisted in agony. Harry knew it was only the result of his over active imagination but it still scraped mercilessly against his will. From innocent families they protected at Hogwarts, to Ron fighting with several wounds; to his dying breath…

And then there was Draco…kicking and squirming, screaming obscenities that Harry couldn't hear while in the grasp of a shadowed monster. Something that Harry had never met but a monster all the same. A monster that would take Draco, _**His Draco**_, and crush Hogwarts in the process.

Feelings of hatred burned through his very soul. A maddening, murderous glint brewed behind his bright eyes. Never! He would never let that happen! If only he could find his target.

His exhaling became mere growls of frustration as his rode on …_where the bloody hell are you…?_

Urging Hedwig to go faster, he barely noticed the two horses riding towards him. Their pace was nearly as frantic as his was, and it didn't take a genius to work out who they were.

"Dumbledore!" Harry yelled, yanking Hedwig's reins so that his horse would block their path. It was a dangerous manoeuvre on his part, but Harry was desperate, "Dumbledore stop!"

As they neared the spark of recognition in the aging mans eyes was unmistakable. With the agility of a twenty year old he leant across to his companions horse, reining them both to a grounding halt.

Harry sighed with relief at the pair. Dumbledore, though Harry cared deeply for the elder, had no dress sense whatsoever. He was wearing what Harry could only describe as a dress, midnight blue in colour with glittering stars and crescent moons scattered all over, and he looked completely ridiculous. The other man with him, the one Harry assumed was Draco's godfather Snape, had evil written all over him. In stereotypical fashion, the man was dressed entirely in black, matching his shoulder length greasy hair, beady black eyes and crooked nose perfectly. Harry could feel his nose wrinkling in disgust at the sight, just as Snape glared scornfully in his direction.

"Harry!" Dumbledore stared at him with an anger that stirred his feelings of trepidation, "Why aren't you at Hogwarts? I told you to never leave Hogwarts!"

Harry floundered at the harsh reprimand, "I was looking for you! Draco's at Hogwarts, and Riddle knows - he's going to attack--!"

"--And with all your wisdom Potter," Snape drawled sarcastically, "you left Hogwarts completely defenceless."

"That's not true!" Harry snapped back childishly, "I left Ron--!"

Dumbledore sighed Harry's name, at which both he and Snape paused in their argument - equally stunned. Just as Harry had never seen Dumbledore realistic, as he was ever the optimist, he suspected that Snape had never seen him this troubled either.

"It was the hardest choice I've ever had to make." Dumbledore explained, rubbing his temples tiredly, "I knew that if I left Hogwarts, the protection I gave it would wither and die."

Harry tried to digest the words, but it was a riddle he could not decipher, "I don't understand."

Snape was about to retort, when Dumbledore raised a hand in a silent request for peace, "Magic, Harry. I'm talking about magic."

Harry nodded slowly. It was a rarity, for someone to truly possess magic. Though in their rebellion against Riddle Harry had the sneaky suspicion that Dumbledore was powerful; too much was going their way for it to be just good luck.

"But I also knew that there was no other way for me to get word out to Snape without Riddle's knowledge. I guess by now you've realised that Riddle possesses magic as well, though he craves it more - it corrupted him." Dumbledore paused, "You have no idea how powerful Riddle is, Harry. At my best it would be a fifty/fifty chance as to who would triumph, so you see Severus's necessity in this war. To tip it in our favour."

Harry nodded again, so as not to say something utterly stupid.

"But to reach Severus I had to ride out to him, and I knew that I could not leave Hogwarts defenceless for that amount of time. It would be suicide." Dumbledore stared down at Harry, his twinkling blue eyes slightly cunning in their genius, "I transferred the guardianship of Hogwarts protection to the only other person there who possessed magic, so that Riddle wouldn't notice I had gone."

Harry scratched his head in confusion at Dumbledore's knowing smile, and Snape bellowed impatiently, "He's talking about you Potter, and in your incompetence you left Hogwarts vulnerable to attack! The second you left the wards went down! Riddle would have felt the shift in magic!"

Harry felt the world slip from beneath him as comprehension dawned, a single name whispered in panic, "_**Draco!**_**"**

With a speed that surprised both Dumbledore and Snape, Harry veered Hedwig one-eighty and rode back as fast as he could. He could hear Dumbledore encouraging him to ride faster, that he and Snape would catch up. Harry silently agreed in his haste; he couldn't waste another second.

…_Stupid, stupid fool…! _Harry thought viciously, _…Oh Merlin please let them be safe…_

888

Draco couldn't explain it, but it was as if Hogwarts was no longer safe now that Harry was gone. He tried to explain his thoughts to Ron and Hermione, though nothing came of it. Ron laughed it off, bragging their future victory to the high heavens. Hermione was not so cocky, but her calm, content demeanour said enough. Another pile of weapons landed on the floor, shaking him from his reverie. The pile mostly consisted of crudely made bows and arrows though there was a few swords thrown in as well.

Draco stared in awe as the pile kept changing, some people randomly stockpiling on arrows while those who had no weapons at all pulled out what they needed. All of the men/boys, for the group mostly consisted of teenagers, were gathered in two small groups. Some were practicing their shooting skills, lead by Remus Lupin, who he briefly met. The other group was learning their hand-to-hand combat, lead by a Sirius Black, though Draco had not been formally introduce to that man yet.

It was though, to Draco, a truly inspirational sight.

"Hey Draque!" Ron yelled, "How about we practice with sword fighting?"

Draco looked up at his name, to find Ron standing before him with his own sword dangling loosely in his right hand.

"…I've never…" Draco trailed off, his cheeks tinged with embarrassment at Ron's incredulous stare.

"Well that's ok," Ron stumbled awkwardly, "We can practice archery instead."

Draco's cheeks reddened even more, if that was at all possible. But instead of mocking him, Ron openly gaped like a fish out of water. Then with impeccable timing, Hermione rushed up to them, asking them if they were ok.

"Yeah 'Mione." Ron hurried to reassure her, glancing back at Draco's humiliated state and feeling sorry for the guy, "We were just gonna practice some one on one."

Picking up a sword, he handed it to Draco - a gesture of goodwill, "In an hour you'll be fighting like a pro."

Draco stared back, a small smile on his lips. "Thanks Ron." and he really did mean it.

Ron and Hermione stared back, both with heart-warming smiles. Ron slugged Draco lightly on the shoulder, breaking the soppy moment the only way a boy knew how, before leaving his wife with a tender kiss. Draco made to follow, but only took a few steps before turning back to Hermione.

"…I'm not sure, but I have a feeling I should be congratulating you…" Draco bit his lip, his eyes straying to her flat stomach - that jolt of, _something_, kicking his body as he did so, "…I'm sorry if I'm wrong, I only meant--!"

"No! No!" Hermione interjected, her whole face lighting up as her face burned with happiness, "I am, I'm about two months. But I haven't told Ron yet, he has enough to worry about! How did you…?"

Draco shook his head, mainly for the reason that he had no _bloody clue _as to how he knew. He just did. They both looked at each other, one happy for the other while the other was quizzical. But before either spoke the tension broke. Ron's voice bellowed back at them, telling Draco to hurry the hell up. With a sheepish grin, which was an uncharacteristic trait in Draco, the blond turned back to Ron. Though he held a steady stride, he only took two steps before something in the air shifted, and Draco felt crippling fear wash over him just milliseconds before…

…His mouth rounded the words he so desperately wanted to cry, but before sound even passed his lips Hogwarts was brutally attacked…

888End chapter 4 888

Omg, what an evil, evil cliffy - but if there are lovely people out there who'll review me, I'll promise to update sharpish lol. Oooh it's getting exciting hehe.


	5. When Riddle Strikes

**Disclaimer - you know the drill…**

**Okay, a warning for this one - lots and lots of violence. I think that's it, yep, lots of violence. **

**Responses - **

**Rapunzelle - oh, oh, you get to find out what happens to Harry and Draco and I'm very excited to show this chapter - oh, enjoy!**

**MDarKspIrIt**** - omg I've updated and I hope it was quick enough and I hope you like it and omg it's getting exciting!!!**

**Toraus - yay for both - fights and pregnancy, what else could happen…? Omg read and find out!!! Enjoy.**

**Thankyou to everyone who has taken an interest in this story so far, and an extra special *huggles* to my reviewers. Thank you so much it makes me so happy! Now on with the story. 743 hits, yay!!!**

**Life In Draconia**

**Written By Blazin Shadow**

Chapter five: When Riddle Strikes.

Fire rained down, there was no mercy. It tore through the houses, skipping through the trees with childish delight - the pace was utterly terrifying. The inhabitants of Hogwarts were running in a blind panic, a scrambling mass of confusion. Draco could only stare, rooted to the spot, as in mere moments Harry's home crumbled before his very eyes.

There was screaming all around, the heart-wrenching sensation of fear and destruction combined; it was just too much. Draco didn't even know what he could do, or even where to start - so many people needed help, masses of people were _dying instantly!_

"I'm surprised to see you just watching them suffer, young Draco." a malicious voice simpered mere inches behind him, "Enjoying the screams…"

Draco tried to face the owner of that voice, but hands suddenly clamped down on his upper arms, while a larger body pressed against his back. Hot breath crawled along the curve of his throat, making the blond shudder, "…Just like me…"

"I'm nothing like you!" Draco spat defensively, "I would never burn down an entire town!"

Riddle cackled, the biting harsh tone slivering down his spine, "This is hardly a town, my young prince, more like a small infestation that needed to be eradicated…"

Draco cursed, valiantly trying to dislodge Riddle's hold on him until thick, sharp nails dug painfully in his arms, almost tearing flesh in their brutality. Instinctively the blond froze, fear holding him firmly in place. Riddle smirked at the thought, the rush of complete dominance fuelling his desire for absolute destruction.

"Can you feel it, Draco?" Riddle asked, his soft breath ghosting a pale ear, "All those lives, twisting in agony until their bodies can't cope under the strain anymore. Pathetic little lives, one by one, dwindling away…"

"Stop it!" Draco hissed, the urgency in his voice undeniable, "There's no need, you have no right to do this! The purpose of Draconia's army is to serve its people, to help them!"

"But I am helping, you'll see soon enough." Riddle leaned closer, unbearably close, "I'm simply ridding Draconia of its filth. Watch them struggle, it's so much fun…"

And Draco did look, every inch of land was smothered with disaster, Draconia's army imprisoning as many as they could while those who were free were valiantly struggling against the fire. Petrified screams rose from within some burning ruins; innocent, young voices that should never witness such horror let alone experience it.

"…Enough…" Draco breathed, fighting against his fears to speak, "As prince of Draconia, I order you…"

"To what, let them be?" Riddle mused lightly.

Draco nodded frantically, unable to say it. Before them people were scrambling around the burning building, desperately trying to help. The screams were slowly dying, soon nothing more than a pitiful whine.

"And if I say no…?" Riddle continued, his right hand sliding down the boys arm, "What would you do?"

Inch by inch Riddle's hand encircled the boys, callous fingers brushing the hilt of the sword that laid limp in blonds hand. Draco instinctively flinched and gripped the weapon tighter, to which Riddle smirked sinisterly.

"Do you seriously think you could ever raise a weapon to me?" Riddle asked, mockery in his tone, "No my prince, for you are weak, you always have been."

"There are children in that building!" Draco heaved, ignoring his taunts, "You can't…!"

The words died on his lips as he gazed into the distance, watching as Hermione ran through the chaos around her, a bucket of water sloshing about in her haste. She was trying to reach the building with the children inside, but before she could three guards had surrounded her. Two out of the three grabbed her arms so that she was completely defenceless against the third that aimed to punch her stomach. Draco could only watch with baited breath; the monsters that surrounded her, the fright in her eyes, fear for her child - as the fist swung down…

Then Ron seemed to appear out of nowhere, lunging full pelt at the guard, roaring with rage as they collided on the floor. Something within him snapped at the scene, and before he even acknowledged his movements, he had dropped the sword and elbowed Riddle directly in the gut. The man wheezed in shock and outrage combined, while his grip loosened for the few precious seconds Draco needed to run. He barely glanced back as he stumbled towards his friends. Ron had knocked the guy unconscious and was swiftly moving to one of the guards that held his wife, while Hermione kicked the other guard right in the jewels.

"Are you alright?" Draco huffed as he rushed up to the pair.

"Fine mate!" Ron replied, head butting his victim before turning back to Draco and Hermione, "Mione?"

"Yes!" Hermione was quick to reassure, "But we've got to stop the fire, it'll kill those people inside!"

"Sirius was trying to bring water, but that's all that was left!" Hermione gestured to the toppled bucket and the water that was quickly evaporating.

"We've got to get inside!" Ron bellowed over the commotion.

The three of them weaved through the chaos to reach the burning building, each trying to find a weak point to exploit, an entrance of sorts.

"Who's inside!" Draco yelled even as his eyes glazed over the roaring furnace.

"Neville and his kids!" Ron yelled back, trying to inch closer to the fire, "There's a small opening there!"

Ron went to rush forward, but Hermione held him back, "There's no way you'd make it through there!"

"'Mione we've got to do something if we don't they'll be killed!"

Draco followed there line of sight, finding the entrance they were squabbling over. It looked like it was once part of the window frame, triangular in shape and miraculously untouched by the fire. Fire rained all around it and Draco made himself move before his logical mind could persuade him otherwise. As he raced towards the opening he saw in his peripheral sight Hermione who tried to grab his arm to stop him, and saw Ron who gaped in disbelief. But it was vague when faced with the triangular opening. Draco dropped flat on his back and quickly slivered through the gap, using his arms as leverage. The wooden frame creaked as it began to cave and Draco cursed as he moved. He barely slid into the burning building before the frame caved in, leaving him trapped.

Smoke and scorching heat loomed throughout the small structure, and Draco stayed crouched down low as he moved. His eyes streamed to fight the smog that stung his eyes, hand plastered over his mouth in a pitiful attempt to filter the poisonous fumes. The other hand steadied his weight as he crawled, calling out for Neville as he didn't know the names of the children. Ahead he finally heard the whimpering sound and hurried, soon finding a lump amongst the smog. Two young children, were clinging to an unconscious man, the younger sobbing hysterically while the elder held her while trying to shake the man.

Suddenly, a wooden plank alight with fire shifted above them, and Draco dove towards the children just seconds before it collided with the ground. The children were screaming and Draco pulled them to him, not knowing what else to do. They were cornered, the fire licking mere inches from his feet. As panic settled in, Draco's eyes flickered from corner to corner, desperately seeking an escape. The smoke swarmed them, making it difficult to breath, the younger child was coughing so violently she could barely see straight, the elder had her arms wrapped around her sibling. Neville's painfully slow breaths stopped altogether.

"…Stay…Low…!" Draco gasped, the words barely escaping his burning throat as he practically shoved the children to the floor.

Another plank of wood creaked, it hovered dangerously above them. The fire clawed its way to the planks support system, and Draco found himself silently praying to whatever God would hear him. The fire surrounding them was inching closer, like a taunting predator, but the plank above them caved first. With an ear-splitting crack, it snapped. The plank tumbled towards them, and the children screamed in terror. Draco covered them with his own body, knowing that it would do little to spare them but not knowing what else he could possibly do.

And then an amazing thing happened.

It took several minutes to register, but then his slow mind realised that nothing had hit them. With disbelief, Draco looked up to find the plank hovering midair, the flames gnawing away until it became nothing more than a harmless pile of ash. The surrounding structure seemed to cave by an invisible force, splitting directly down the middle and parting until it collapsed on the floor. The fire seemed to instantly stop, and the smoke evaporated, leaving Draco free to breathe again. The children whimpered and rushed to their father, who seemed to take a breath himself. But that relief was largely overshadowed by what laid beyond their miraculous escape.

Guards surrounded the fallen building, with Riddle taking the lead. Beyond them were several cages on wheels that held most of Hogwarts occupants. Hermione and Ron, the last to be caught, were struggling against the guards. Guards, on Riddle's command, quickly entered the fallen ruins gathering the children and Neville with ease. Draco tried to get them off of the children, but one caught him and bound his wrists together with rough rope.

The children and Neville were hauled towards the nearest cage, while Draco was dragged before Riddle. Draco struggled, which only enticed a sickening sense of happiness in Riddle.

"You should be grateful that I decided to intervene." Riddle said, his smirk widening as Draco's eyes narrowed with anger, "If it wasn't for me you'd be dead. Shame really, that I need you for my plans, I was really looking forward to their deaths and now you've ruined it for me."

As his meaning became crystal clear, Draco twisted to try and throw off the guard, rage seeping into his very soul.

"They were children, you sick son of a b---!"

A fist pummelled into his gut, cutting of any remark with a painful cry. With his body still reeling for the effects of the fire, Draco's legs caved beneath him and the guard laughed and let go so that his body crumbled to the ground like a limp rag doll.

"Tut, tut, Draco, that's not prince-like behaviour." Riddle drawled from somewhere above him, "…don't worry, I'll enjoy teaching you all over again…"

Draco shuddered, the monsters that Riddle produced still haunted him, even after so many years.

"I'll make this very simple Draco." Riddle announced, "Those _things _in the cages, well their lives depend on your obedience. So what will you do? Hmmm?"

Draco didn't even have to think about it, and readily agreed. Riddle was staring down at him, victorious. Draco could literally feel those snake-like eyes burning into the back of his skull. But then the feeling passed, and Riddle began ordering the men to head back to Draconia, and to lock up their prisoners.

Draco cringed as the hooves of the horses pulling the cages began to trot away, but something about it seemed off, as if another set of hooves was pounding at the earth, a furious pace that screamed with fury. And as seconds ticked by it seemed to get louder. As Draco lifted his head to the source, a small blur lined the horizon before him. Blinded by the setting sun, it was an impressive silhouette, but it was unmistakable.

"…Harry…" The name was a mere, hopeful whisper, but Riddle caught it nonetheless.

With a barely repressed hiss, a hand snagged his hair and wrenched upwards, forcing Draco to his feet. An arm encircled his throat, pressing down on his windpipe until he could hardly breathe, despite his struggles. The sudden tension in Riddle was undeniable, even with all his power. It was unreal, yet seemingly true; as if Lord Riddle was actually afraid of Harry.

"Get the prisoners out of here, the rest of you, surround this area and shoot on my command!" Riddle barked.

Without word the guards lined the middle of Hogwarts path, knowing that Harry would go that way. But Draco laughed, even though it was more of a wheeze, and choked out that Harry might have worn glasses but even he wasn't that blind.

Riddle merely smirked in response, while his free hand rose up in a fancy move. It seemed to shimmer in an ethereal way, and it transferred to all the guards, Riddle and himself. But even afterwards nothing seemed different. That is until Harry raced into the path, between all the guards as if unaware of their presence.

Fair brows rose incredulously, and he went to scream at Potter for being an absolute twat, but before he could say a word a large hand slammed over his mouth. Draco twisted to loosen the grip, but Riddle stayed agonisingly firm. He could only watch, unable to do anything to change it, as Harry jumped off his horse. His face crumpled at the destruction around him, tears of guilt clinging to his lashes as he screamed out for loved ones. Draco's heart clenched as his own name was the first to spring from Harry's lips.

_Oh Merlin, Potter you idiot, run! _Draco thought desperately.

In that instant Harry's head snapped up, his eyes gleaming, "Draco?" he asked again.

The guards stared between them in confusion, before looking to Riddle who seemed indifferent to the whole ordeal. However Draco's mind was reeling at the possibility.

…_Harry, can you hear me…? _Draco slowly thought, pleading that this impossibly insane idea was happening.

"Of course I can hear you Draco, where are you?" Harry said loudly, over the sudden muttering of the guards, "Draco!"

Grey eyes glanced up to find Riddle furiously glaring down at him, a hand reaching up. Draco cringed, fear radiating from him.

_Harry!_ He thought in a rush, _I don't know what he's done, but you've got to run, it's a trap, Rid--!_

In that second a hand fisted into his hair, and something like a vice crushed his thoughts until they were no more. The pressure was excruciating, and Draco couldn't help but cry out as his eyes tried to roll into the back of his head.

"DRACO!" Harry roared, his sword was out in a flash, and Harry looked menacing, "Where are you Riddle, face me!"

"And what will you do if I don't?" Riddle smirked, and Draco could feel his tainted words as they seemed to roll in his mind, "You seem to care a great deal for the young prince, so how deeply do you feel, _Harry?"_

Harry stayed perfectly still, his eyes flickering all around Hogwarts, Riddle cackled.

"I see, well I can always find out." Riddle's fingers gently caressed Draco's hair, but dark tentacle things were prodding deep within his mind - an unwilling intrusion that hurt so much Draco had to fight to stay conscious. Memories of last night pulled to the surface, Harry leaning over him with that special twinkle in his eye. His lips, soft but firm as they pressed against his own, soft whispers of love--!

"Love!" Riddle crowed with laughter, "Oh this is priceless! So Potter, you want to test your theory. Stay awake Draco because this is only happening once. Potter's going to die for you!"

At that Draco's eyes snapped wide, as alert as they could be, "…No…!"

It was a mere whimper at best, but Riddle sneered, before his hand signalled to the guards surrounding Potter. Simultaneously they shot at Harry. At first Harry seemed to do well, considering he couldn't even see his opponents, but after knocking down several arrows with his sword, one pierced his heart, making way for others as they ploughed through his weakened defence. His sword slipped from his sweaty hand, his body stumbled as it tried to stay upright. Blood flowed through several wounds while arrows protruded from his flesh, and then he fell. Draco couldn't look away as Harry's body collided to the floor with a sickening crunch, arrows that lined his back snapping beneath him at the impact.

And then once he was down, Riddle lifted the spell. Draco fought and struggled and was suddenly loose. Though whether it was his own doing or whether Riddle wanted to see him suffer Draco hardly cared. Rushing up to Harry, Draco was on his knees, his bounds hands trembling as they lightly caressed his beautiful face. His lips were trembling, words though Draco didn't know what they were saying were pleading in such a broken way that it would have moved the coldest heart. Harry's eyes were glazed in agony, but registered Draco, a soft smile lingering on his bluish lips.

"…H--Hey…" Harry breathed, struggling.

"You idiot." Draco bit back a sob as his hands clasped Harry's, "You utter fool!"

Harry chuckled, though it was strained and weak, "…I-I…"

"I know." Draco breathed, keeping his voice low so that only Harry could hear him, "And I love you too."

At that admission Harry's eyes lit up, his mouth widening happily, "…I…Knoooow…"

Harry coughed, it knocking his whole body until he cried out in agony, Draco didn't know how to help, but clung to his hand as if that would save him. But then Riddle decided to intervene. Hands quickly pulled him away, a guard on either side of him holding him a short distance away from Harry and Riddle, who was now circling the fallen hero.

"You survived last time, but now you die." Riddle hissed, "Knowing that you have lost everything, to me!"

Harry glared up defiantly, but no matter how scorching, it did not compare to the boot that crushed the arrow piercing his chest. Draco's screams echoed throughout the forest, and the guards reactions varied between guilt to outright pleasure. Riddle laughed mockingly as Harry's eyes closed, and walked away a truly happy man.

**888 end chapter 5 888 **

Oh my god, that was a whirlwind. Omg, I've killed Harry frigging Potter, or did I…? Oh oh oh, but I've got to continue - what did you think, let me know and I'll update soon. If you found anything confusing in that chapter just ask, but Riddle's spell, the one he put on himself, Draco and the guards was a spell of invisibility - that's why Harry could hear them but not see them. And yes Harry could also hear Draco's thoughts, though more on that will be explained later. hehe


	6. You Can't Fight Back!

Disclaimer - you know the drill…

Responses

Toraus - I hope you like this next chapter as much as the others and I hope I've updated this quickly enough for you.

Rapunzelle - ok I hope I've updated this quickly enough for you. And this chapters super long so I'll leave you to sink your teeth into.

Ok, here's chapter six - I hope everyone will enjoy this as much as the others and on a small note, I've upped the rating just to be on the safe side. - so , on with the story…

**Life In Draconia.**

**Written By**

**Blazin Shadow**

Chapter Six: You Can't Fight Back.

Hermione sniffled. After hours of just waiting the cold and dampness of the dungeons was beginning to affect her, but as a large muscular arm strained to wrap protectively around her smaller frame, she was grateful. Hazel eyes swept over the occupants of the dungeon, the survivors of Hogwarts. Apart from lack of food and comfort, they were relatively unharmed. They had been roughly manhandled and chained down like dogs, but apart from that.

Neville had woken up quite recently and held onto his two young, slumbering daughters. Remus had a group of young kids huddling up to him, those who were too young to be independent. His sandy, grey-streaked hair swayed with every movement while haunted blue eyes glared vacantly across the room. Sirius was chained to a corner, the darkness covering most of his curled, unresponsive form.

Hermione relished in the warmth the larger arm provided, glancing up shyly at her husband whose stare was determined. It was painfully obvious to Hermione that the metal cuffs clamped to Ron's wrists were cutting deep from the effort, but Ron's arm stayed firmly at her waist; always her protector.

"…Ron, I know this isn't the best time…" Her voice was weak, though echoed in the deadly silence of the dungeon, "…But I want to tell you now, just in case we--!"

She bit her tongue, unable to mention the possibility of death, but unable to keep the strained fear out of her voice. Ron glanced down at her, worry evident on his freckled face.

"Don't 'Mione!" Ron admonished gently, his arm tightening around her body, "We're not going to die, we'll find a way out!"

Hermione nodded, her heart aching with the desperate need to hope, "I'm pregnant!" she suddenly blurted out, her face reddening with embarrassment as several heads turned at her statement.

Ron's jaw had dropped comically, his eyes bulged until the words had sunk in. A tremendous, somewhat goofy smile stretched across his lips as his eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas day.

"Really?" Ron bit his lip, his intense blue eyes wavering as they searched hers.

Unable to say a word, Hermione only nodded, feeling giddy as he abruptly pulled her flush against him to plunder her mouth. Those who were awake cheered and one friend in particular, a fiery small Irish teen called Seamus, whistled and bellowed out his congrats.

Then the door to their prison slammed against the wall, and silence prevailed again. Hermione wrenched back from Ron horrified, and turned to the person at the door.

"Shut up, scum!" the guard who was blatantly intimidating and muscular even with the cloak covering most of his body yelled, "Unless of course you wish to die before the Prince's Coronation! Get here boy!"

Another person, a head shorter than the guard with his cloak hiding his form entirely, entered the prison with a bucket of water and a small wooden cup. As he stepped into the prison, the guard slammed the door behind him with gruff instructions to knock three times when he had finished with the scum.

Still unable to see anything beyond the boys cloak, Hermione watched with apprehension as he bypassed all the others and dropped the bucket before her and Ron. Kneeling before them, he silently filled the small wooden cup and handed it to Hermione, letting the hood of the heavy cloak slide back just enough so that they could see who he was. Hermione almost dropped the cup in shock while Ron exclaimed in an undignified way.

"Shh!" The teen hissed, "Do you want to get caught!"

"Draco!" Hermione hissed back, ignoring the cup of water in favour of the blond teen in front of her, "How on earth did you manage to--!"

"There's no time to explain!" Draco whispered, pulling out a single hair clip which he plunged into the lock of Hermione's cuff, wriggling it around with sheer concentration, "But you have until tomorrow high noon to get everyone out! I can't distract Riddle any longer then that!"

Ron nodded vigorously, but it was Hermione who frowned with confusion, "Draco, you're coming with us, aren't you?"

The lock clicked open, and Hermione twisted any aches from her wrist as the cuff fell to the floor with a clang. Draco shook his head as he worked on the other cuff.

"What?!" Ron hissed angrily, "You can't stay here, Harry--!"

"I have to!" Draco interjected, valiantly ignoring the burning pain that suddenly clenched his heart, "And you have to leave. I know Riddle too well, he'll never keep his promise and let you go unscathed! Once he's got what he's after he won't hesitate to kill you all!"

"You have to come with us!" Hermione insisted, but Draco shook his head stubbornly.

Ron exploded, "Harry will be back soon and what's he going to find! A destroyed forest with you missing! He'll go after Riddle!"

The second lock clicked open, but none of them seemed to notice. Draco winced, unable to stop his hands from trembling violently as his eyes began to prickle. The hold over his heart became unbearable. Arms; Hermione's for sure, wrapped around him as her voice whispered reassurances that were unconvincing to say the least. The trembling became more profound.

"You can't rely on him! H-H-e-e's--!" How was he ever going to tell them, Draco found all form of control slipping…

"Dead?" A falsely light, malicious tone echoed from somewhere behind.

Draco whirled to his feet, the hood falling away to reveal anger blazing in his eyes. Hermione pulled back behind him, discreetly tucking the cuffs behind her back with her arms, the small hairclip in her shaking hand. Draco swiped back his tears, though the evidence of his anguish was quite prominent on his burning cheeks and trembling demeanour.

At Riddle's declaration concerning their hero many cries of denial rang throughout the dungeon, but Riddle merely laughed. But none reacted more violently then the black blur that suddenly tore across the dungeon from the darkest corner. Remus cried out to the man, because he knew who it was before anyone else. The snarling, cursing man that wrenched to a halt just shy of his target as the chain and collar became taut. The man fell to the floor, and Riddle glared down with a sadistic glint in his eye.

"Black, I'm surprised that you would attack me, it's not like you cared for the boy when he was breathing!" Riddle mused, a nasty smirk sliding into place.

Black snarled again, finding the strength to jump to his feet and lunge again. Riddle cackled at his pathetic attempts. He waved a hand lazily in his direction, to which Black suddenly propelled backwards until he hit a wall and collapsed in a pitiful heap on the floor.

"You know, boy." Riddle hissed, while piercing eyes were still trained on Black's unconscious form, "Your sly little tricks are becoming bothersome."

Draco glared at Riddle warily, his fists trembling as he tried to contain the spiking fear churning within him at the vile mans voice.

"Well," Draco said after a pause, allowing his false appearance of bravado to guide him, "I find your ruling techniques quite bothersome too, so I guess we're on an even scale."

Tilting his head in mock contemplation, Draco then drawled, "But then add into the equation that you blatantly disregard our agreement…"

Draco glanced briefly at Black, then raised a fair brow at lord Riddle, who was silently seething. But then for reasons unknown, Lord Riddle's attitude changed completely. A smile graced his face, his whole demeanour reeking of slimy charm - nothing in comparison to Harry's natural charm - Draco mentally noted. However it was something to fear, like the menacing eyes that portrayed the workings of a madman.

"Since you hold these, _rats,_ in such high regard, I'll allow them to be privy to my ingenious proposition." Riddle sidled closer to the blond, thriving on the idea that everyone in that room was hanging on his every word, "They'll be no Coronation tomorrow. You see I find that signifying your place as king unsettling, since no one is worthy for that right. With the exception of myself, of course."

"However, no matter how much it pains me to admit this, you are otherworldly when it comes to beauty - even that blind stumbling fool Potter noticed." Riddle let dark energy crackle and bounce in the palm of one hand, stalling any angry protests, "To put it simply, I will marry you and in return you will give me the crown and all legal rights to Draconia. You should be grateful, it's more than a fair deal. It's quite an honour to be _beneath_ me."

Draco flinched at the foul remark, his form trembling uncontrollably as he suddenly felt physically sick.

"…No…" Draco breathed, subconsciously licking his dry lips, "No way in _Hell_!"

"Oh, but you wouldn't want to disappoint, would you Draco?" Riddle mused, twisting sideways so that he could glance back at the door.

Following his line of sight, Draco literally felt his jaw slack as he openly gaped in an undignified manner. There at the door, in all her glory, was Narcissa Malfoy.

She was the epitome of all beauty, and at once she silently had command of the entire room. Every movement and gesture she made was poised and elegant, but there was a cold air about her, one that brought back vague sensations of rejection. Brushing it off as paranoia on his part, Draco tried to smile at his mother, though when he did so she merely sneered back at him as if disgusted by his presence. With an air of dignity she slipped her hand into Riddle's, her smile for him pleasant but strangely distant. Draco tried to address her by her maternal right, but she snarled in his direction, making him take a step back.

"Don't ever think you are more to me than a by-product of duty." Narcissa intoned, sneering in a way that suggested he was nothing more than a piece of crap she had scraped off the bottom of her shoe, "Did you actually think I cared about you? That you're father did? No, Draco! Stupid, foolish, attention seeking brat! You are nothing more than a unwanted parasite, necessary only for Draconia's survival. I can't even tolerate you. He _**hates**_ you! _**I hate you**_!"

Draco blinked as his cheeks began to burn, every word cutting him to the quick, "…I'm sorry…"

"I guess that makes everything fine then, knowing that you're sorry!" Narcissa drawled sarcastically, "It doesn't change a thing, I married your father only to be the dutiful little wife that put up with his mood swings, then I was forced to have _you, _and what for?! For a husband that suddenly stopped loving me! Well no more! Riddle and I arranged for the two of you to wed years ago, and you will do as your told so that Lucius and I can live a happy, stress - free and most important of all, _**Draco**_ - free life that we've always wanted!"

"…I---I…"

"And don't you even think about disobeying me!" She snapped, her glare scorching, "You should be thankful that Riddle is still willing to marry such a filthy little wretch! Whoring yourself off to a _**Potter**_, of all people!"

Draco could barely stand straight, his eyes stubbornly glued to the floor as he miserably tried to focus on something, _anything else, _to prevent the hot flood of tears that so desperately wanted to fall. But the words were callous, sadistic, and tore his heart to shreds. Every inch of control slipped under the weight of all the accusations, that he only vaguely registered the chains that rattled behind him, or the sturdy hand that suddenly gripped his shoulder.

"Don't listen to her! She's the wretch!" Ron yelled, coming to Draco's aid, "An old hag that doesn't deserve to--!"

Suddenly a blast of energy slammed into the red head, knocking him back against the wall. The pressure was excruciating, crushing the teen mercilessly. Draco snapped to attention at Hermione's cry, and jumped to Ron's side, trying to pull him down. The combination between the taut chains and the invisible weight was brutally inhumane - to the point where Ron couldn't even breathe. His lips were turning blue and his eyes bulged in unadulterated fear, seeing his death looming near. Draco mumbled Ron's name again and again, fruitlessly trying to release the hold over him.

"You even gave the vermin names, pitiful." Riddle taunted, to which Narcissa cackled maliciously.

"Stop it!" Draco found himself closer to Riddle then he would have liked, but if it meant saving a friend, for that was what Ron had unknowingly become, he would do it, "I accept!" His eyes flickered from one tormenter to the other, "Just let him down, I won't fight!"

Narcissa smirked, gave Riddle an all knowing glance before turning on her heel and swiftly taking her exit, while Riddle left his hand open for Draco to take. Feeling a sense of impending doom, Draco let his hand fall too easily into Riddles. A possessive arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him unbearably close to the other, but Draco hardly cared. As he was veered out of the dungeon, he craned his neck as far as he could, to see Ron collapsed on the floor with an hysterical Hermione hovering beside him.

**888**

Realistically, he should have been dead hours ago, but Harry's soul stubbornly refused to give in and actually die. The sun had set a while ago, making way for the coldness. It slithered across his wounded flesh, adding to the agonising pain that lanced through his being with every rise and fall of his chest. Every movement was excruciating, and many a times Harry sorely wished to just close his eyes, but every time he did a flash of a despairing Draco would haunt him, making him fight all the more. He was hurting in a different way too, as if another persons heartache was literally affecting him, torturing his inner soul.

It blinded him to reality. If Harry had been more coherent, he would have noticed the two, simple gold bands attached to a plain strip of rope glowing ever so gently, nestled against his chest as it was. And if he were more coherent, then the sounds of hooves steadily rising in volume would have stirred a sense of hope within him.

But he wasn't, so he just stared up at the darkened sky with a glazed expression.

**888**

Hermione stood as close to Ron as she could, as they meandered through the lower levels of the castle. She refused to leave Ron by himself in his weakened state, though he was stubbornly refusing aid. In the dungeon it had taken several painstaking hours to unlock the cuffs, and Hermione was beginning to fear she would never free them all in time, when she had freed Sirius - who in two seconds flat caused a commotion and attacked the guards at their door, stealing their keys in the process.

So now Sirius Black was leading the group. He had attacked eight guards so far - knocking them unconscious and _**borrowing**_ whatever weapons they had. Remus was a little behind them, protecting the younger children, and tailing the group were Neville and Seamus. All the adults had weapons by now, including Hermione who clutched the dagger tightly, ready for anything, despite Ron making her promise she would not fight unless absolutely necessary.

Yeah Right.

Thinking on that, Sirius had started climbing the stairs towards the main level of the castle, towards the light, and Hermione felt her heart pound, knowing they were almost free. But then a hand on her arm stopped her, and Hermione turned to Ron with a questioning gleam in her eyes.

"We can't leave him here 'Mione." Ron hissed, "You, Sirius and Remus can lead them out of here, I'll catch up!"

"No Ron!" Hermione gasped, loud enough to halt the rest of their group.

"But we can't leave him here with that _**thing!**_" Ron argued heatedly, "It will break Harry's heart!"

"I'll take care of it." A gruff voice intercepted, drawing their immediate attention.

"You?!" Ron whispered disbelievingly.

"Yes, me!" The voice hissed back agitated, "And since I can handle myself better than you can you'll lead the rest out of here and leave the prince to me, understand!"

Ron huffed, but nodded in agreement, immediately taking the lead of the group. Hermione whispered her thanks, before following her partner at the top of the steps, her prayers following the lone man that had left the group.

**888**

Harry groaned, feeling the light play mockingly against his face. He so desperately wanted to sleep - but fate was being particularly cruel that morning. Something rudely pinched his nose together, and as he gasped for breath, a vile liquid streamed into his mouth, burning his throat in the process. Coughing and spluttering, Harry bolted upright, only to regret the decision as his body screamed in protest.

"So you finally decided to grace us with your presence!" A smarmy voice drawled to his left, "Shall I tell him now or later, Albus?"

"…Hm…" Another voice murmured distractedly.

"ALBUS!" A snapping of fingers reverberated through Harry's skull, before the first, smarmy voice snapped impatiently, "Now, or later!"

"Sooner would be for the best, Severus."

…_Severus…?_At that moment, Draco's thoughts resonated through his head, _…He's my Godfather…_

Focusing on his vision, Harry watched as the images of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape swam into focus to stare back at him.

"Well Potter, I told you so!" Snape snapped, bitter hatred guiding his words, "Hogwarts is destroyed, its civilians gone - and so help me boy if anything happens to my Godson due to your incompetence I will make you suffer dearly!"

"Now Severus, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Albus stood and surveyed their surroundings, "Mr. Potter has just performed his second miracle in his young life--!"

"There was no miracle!" Snape growled impatiently, and jabbed at the rings dangling from Harry's necklace, "It was the ancient magic in these that allowed him to stay alive!"

Harry grabbed the rings defensively, "You have no right to touch them, they belonged to my parents--!"

"--And they're the only thing left that reminds you of them!" Snape interjected mockingly, "Go sing that sob story to someone who gives a hoot!"

Harry bristled with rage, "You bas--!"

"Enough boys, or I'll have no choice but separate you two!" Albus said with clear amusement in his tone of voice, but then it became distant, as if he could see something that neither of them could, "We have to work together if we are to stop the marriage."

Harry turned to Albus, knowing that Snape was unknowingly mimicking his questioning glance.

"Marriage?!" Harry whispered, thinking that Albus must surely have made a grave mistake.

"Even Albus can have a slip of the tongue sometimes--!"

"No Severus…" Albus faced them, worry marring his aging features, "Riddle's dark magic has concealed much of his plans from me, but now his excitement shows them clearly. A woman's scheme, she's promised him to wed …"

"Narcissa!" Snape scowled furiously.

"…Narcissa…?" Harry echoed, becoming quickly confused.

"…Beautiful but cold…Sinfully cold…" Albus murmured distantly.

"It's Narcissa!" Snape jumped to his feet and began to pace in anger, "It's bad enough that she married Luc all those years ago, but now she's trying to destroy Draco's life as well!"

"Who's Narcissa?!" Harry persisted.

Snape paused for just a moment, as if only just realising Harry was there, "Draco's mother." He began pacing again, "And the damn woman's promised him to Riddle!"

"But I thought she was in that coma…?" Harry said.

"Obviously not!" Snape retorted viciously.

Harry felt his blood run cold, the underlining fear radiating from his heart was suddenly desperate to unleash its agony, "…No…"

"We know why Riddle would be so eager." Albus said, more like his old self again, "He would gain control of the throne as the dominating partner in the relationship, but Narcissa…?"

"She would have Lucius all to herself!" Snape snapped, his black eyes alight with fire, "She will rid herself of the duty's of Draconia and rid herself of her only son! I knew she never liked Draco but to do something so--!"

"--Wrong?" Albus interjected softly.

"--So disgusting!" Snape spat, pacing furiously again, "…Merlin she must really hate him…Her own son…"

"So we stop it from happening." Harry said, stumbling to his feet.

"Oh, what a formidable team we'd make!" Snape growled, "Me, an insane old codger--" Snape gestured wildly at Dumbledore who was staring thoughtfully at a withered daisy, "--and an injured, self absorbed twat!"

He glared at Harry hatefully, practically spitting with fury. Harry glared back at the insult, though refrained from snapping back. The last thing Draco needed, when they saved him, was for him and his Godfather to fight. _…Especially knowing that his mother hates him…_

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do but I know one thing." Harry paused as he struggled to take a step forward, "Time is of the essence and if we don't work together we'll never stop Riddle. Now I'm willing to put aside my animosity with you until I know Draco and the rest of my friends are safe, then if you want we can sword fight till Hell freezes over! What about you? Don't you care more about Draco and this Luc guy more than you dislike me…?"

Snape pursed his lips and Harry could practically see the cogs grinding overtime as a hand skimmed his black, greasy hair, "Alright Potter, you win for now. But for future reference, refrain from using an extensive vocabulary - you'll give yourself brain damage."

"Oh Ha Ha!" Harry retorted, though with a smile on his face, "So what do we do?"

Severus looked him up and down with a disgusted sneer, "Putting on some clothes would be a good start, then you'll drink the potions I've made for you, and then we'll go from there."

Harry glanced down at himself, only then realising with a heated flush that while his lower half was still dressed, only bandages covered his torso. He scrambled for his discarded shirt, mindless of the injuries he was pulling at. Snape was pestering, saying how he was not going to fix him up again because of more negligence on Harry's part, while Albus watched them from a distance with a calculating twinkle in his eye.

"Splendid, things are progressing quite nicely." Albus mumbled to himself as he turned towards the general direction of the castle, "Just in time to meet up with the rest of Hogwarts - oh yes - things are working out just nicely. Now where did I put that bag of humbugs…?"

**888**

Draco found himself _**escorted **_back to his luxurious room by Riddle - he refused to name him anything else - and was now standing on a slight platform with several seamstresses scuttling around him in a blind panic. Admittedly the pale blue velvety material suited his pale complexion to a tee, but the design was absolutely atrocious. The suit hugged his body like a second skin, flouncing off his child-like frame only to then add ridiculous amounts of white lace trimming anywhere it could possibly be attached. _For Merlin's sake I look like a frigging china doll!_

"Do I really need all this lace?" Draco sighed, more to himself than anything, but when a voice answered, Draco really wished he had stayed silent.

"Of course dearest, to leave no one in doubt as to _who _belongs to whom."

Draco's eyes glared at the man standing in the doorway byway reflection in the mirror, "_Don't_ call me dearest!"

"Now, now Draco, let keep the niceties, shall we?" Snapping his fingers, he commanded to the seamstresses to leave, who did so without a murmur of protest.

Draco stepped down from the platform and kept a wary eye on Riddle as he gracefully swept into the room, locking it sounding behind him. Draco's eyes followed Riddle's every movement, until Riddle laughed lightly at his antics.

"There's really no need to be hostile." Riddle mused, pulling out a beautiful small box and opening it so that the blond could see the ring nestled safely inside, "I just came to give you your engagement ring, and to make sure you're ok."

"What do you care for my wellbeing!" Draco snapped, slowly edging further away from Riddle.

"I care a great deal, for instance--" he noticed the plate of abandoned food sitting on the bedside table, "--your lack of interest in food is beginning to worry me."

"I won't eat anything you give me!" Draco snapped, stepping back until his hands brushed the wall behind him, "I won't have you control me like you do them!"

"Is that what you think." Riddle was practically mocking him, sliding around the bed and closer towards Draco who had no where left to run, "Draco, _my Draco, _I just wanted to give you a peace offering." He pulled out the ring from its box while the other hand reached out to take Draco's left hand.

"…_I'm not yours…" _Draco breathed through his building hysteria, eyes never leaving the body that loomed closer, the face that seemed perfectly calm and gentleman-like on the outside but with eyes like a raging psychopath showing the devil within. He was barely a foot away…

Feeling like a trapped animal, Draco did the only thing he could think of, and made a beeline for the door. Shoving Riddle back, Draco scrambled over the bed. However he barely made it half way before a strong grip on his ankle tore him down with a yelp. Riddle was all over him, wrenching the smaller blond flat on his back so that he could straddle his hips. Draco struggled against the painful weight, cursing and striking the solid body with everything he had - but Riddle easily gained control. With his magic he pressed down on Draco's wrists so that he could not fight against Riddle as he wrenched his hand open and slipped the ring onto Draco's wedding digit.

And then to Draco's immense relief, and utter confusion, the man got off of him.

But although Riddle had let him up, Draco knew something had changed. The moment the gold band touched his skin a dark, fiery energy settled in his body - and he didn't like it. Jumping as far away from Riddle as he could, he then inspected the ring. The band itself was magical, Draco knew that the instant it automatically adjusted its size to fit his finger snugly. It was a simple band, with an engraving spelling P.O.R.

"P.O.R…Poor…?" Draco spoke reluctantly, glancing over at Riddle to find a triumphant smirk leering back at him.

"Property Of Riddle." Riddle answered smoothly, allowing his sadistic side to surface, "For that's what you are."

Draco shook his head, tugging at the ring that had seemingly glued itself to his finger. Riddle laughed mercilessly, before requesting that Draco walk up to him and kiss him. Draco went to laugh at the ludicrous suggestion, but as soon as the command left Riddle's mouth Draco's body jolted to attention and before he could stop himself he was standing dutifully before his tormentor. Then his traitorous body actually leaned up and brushed his lips against Riddle's cheek.

As he drew back, Riddle could plainly see the fright in his trembling eyes, just as Draco bellowed, "GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

His fingers scratched at the skin around the ring, tugging the gold until his finger was practically a bleeding mass, but it refused to budge - and Riddle watched with barely repressed excitement as the blond worked himself into an hysterical state.

"Stop, Draco, you'll hurt yourself." Riddle muttered, licking his lips ecstatically as Draco immediately stopped, heaving with fear.

"Oh Merlin, what have you done to me?" Draco whispered with a whimper, head lowered so that his hair shaded his beautiful face from Riddle.

"Look at me, Draco." Riddle ordered, almost bursting with hunger as hate filled, tear flooded irises reluctantly but obediently met his own, "You will stay in this room until Narcissa comes to collect you and unless her orders conflict with our marriage you are to do exactly what she tells you, understand?!"

Draco hesitantly nodded, clenching his eyes shut against his newest nightmare. But Riddle found that it wasn't enough to quench his sudden power-trip.

"Look at me! Answer me!" Riddle snapped in quick succession, smirking with pleasure as those haunted eyes met his once more and Draco mumbled a soft, broken affirmative, "Good boy."

Riddle let a hand slide across the smooth porcelain skin, a mere taste of what was to come. Smirking at the thought, Riddle left the room silently, the knowledge of breaking a rebellious spirit was enough to sate him, at least for the moment.

888 END CHAPTER SIX 888

Oooh the plot is thickening - oh and Harry's alive! Phew, I was a bit worried there - but never mind. Hope everyone's liking this so far - and don't forget to review - it'll make an insane authoress super super super HAPPPPPPPYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OK, ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPPIE!


	7. Lovers, A Lovers Scorn, And A Dog?

OMG I'm so sorry I took so long with this, after Christmas I tried to write this chapter so many times but every time I sat down to write my mind was just blank. I did my best and I hope you all enjoy it.

Responses:

Rapunzelle: I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the support.

Carol: I also like a stubborn but submissive Draco and a strong Harry. I hope you like this next chapter too.

THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, if you don't you're either new to fanfic or there is something seriously wrong!...lol!

**Life In Draconia**

**Written By**

**Blazin Shadow**

**Chapter Seven: Lovers, A Lovers Scorn, And A Dog…?**

"Must I do this again," Narcissa whined, staring down at the shadowed, slumbering form of her husband.

"Of course, my dear." Riddle intoned, from his place by the only window, "You wouldn't want Lucius to become suspicious, now would you."

"It's not like that will matter after today." Narcissa huffed, rolling her all too pretty eyes.

Riddle chuckled knowingly, "…Well maybe if you're lucky…"

Narcissa harrumphed like a sulky child, before gracefully lying down obediently beside her husband. Just as his eyelids began to flutter, a sure sign that he was fighting to wake up, Narcissa glared once more at Riddle's smirking countenance, before feigning slumber herself.

Lucius murmured painfully, his body twisting sluggishly towards the window. He groaned at the silhouette that was there to greet him, though not much could be done in his weakened state.

"Do not strain yourself, conserve what little strength you have." Riddle drawled smoothly, "After all, you will need it for this."

Manic eyes lingered to his raised left hand, and Lucius' questioning eyes followed to find a small vial dangling between a bony thumb and forefinger. The few drops of liquid it contained sloshed tantalisingly within its prison as Riddle shook it with a feral grin.

"This little beauty," Riddle mused, a dreamy glazed expression crossed his eyes, "Has the ability to erase whatever memories I choose. Your memories of Draconia, your hate for me," he was practically laughing, "…you will leave your son with me, to do with as I please, and you will not even realise it…"

Lucius's face was awash with horror, his eyes bulging with it.

Riddle continued mercilessly, "You won't even remember him."

Lucius trembled with fury, though was unable to do more than twist towards the edge of the bed. His moves were agonisingly slow, and somewhere in the background Riddle laughed sadistically, but Lucius hardly cared. Practically dragging his body with his arms, he desperately struggled to escape his prison. Sweat lined his trembling limbs with the effort, but before his hands even touched the edge of his bed, Riddle was there, pushing him back with ease. Lucius groaned despairingly as his body flopped back with little encouragement - his body totally exhausted. But it was Riddle's words that tore through him.

"Draco thinks you hate him anyway, your beloved wife made certain of that." Riddle gestured to the other figure lying on the bed, "Isn't that correct, Narcissa?"

Riddle glanced knowingly at the other side of the bed, somewhere behind him. Soft, malicious laughter echoed in response, but Lucius refused to acknowledge it.

"…Riddle…" The voice whined suddenly, making Lucius shiver with dawning dread, "I thought you didn't want Lucius to know?"

As Lucius strained to turn his head to face his wife, her smirking lips and wide - clear eyes greeted him. Betrayal cut him to the quick, and Lucius felt his world crumble at the sight of her. Tears flooded his already wavering vision; it was only sheer stubbornness that refused to let them fall.

"It's like you said," Riddle said with a calm, somewhat mischievous tone lining his voice, "It's not like it'll matter, after today."

"…_Why…?_" Lucius breathed, unable to stray his eyes from his devious partner.

Sitting up with an ease that made Lucius envious and reeling with unadulterated rage, Narcissa smirked down at him. In one fluid motion, despite his attempts to struggle against her, Narcissa had Lucius's head cradled in her lap. On an off glance it appeared to be gentle and loving, but Lucius knew better. Fingers draped over his neck in a subtle warning, stroking near his strained, bobbing apple; while the other hand settled on his head, hands twisted in his hair.

"Because you never loved me after Draco was born, Luc." She whispered softly, though her eyes betrayed her coldness, her hatred, "…But after today…" - she shot a glance at Riddle, who stared back reassuringly - "After today, you will love me, as if he never existed. You will love me, and we will be free…"

_I had never loved you at all,_ Lucius thought vaguely, _at least, not in that way. More like a sister, than a partner. I've only ever loved one person that way, and he's gone._

But despite that he had tried to make it work; he was loyal, attentive, let her have anything she wanted. They had created the most beautiful child together. Lucius' heart clenched - _Draco…_ He remembered a bubbly child, so innocent and inquisitive. Barely hitting double numbers in age…Physically he was more his mirror image, though his movements were more graceful; like Narcissa…Narcissa…

Her tone held a soothing, hypnotic quality to it - as if trying to reassure a panicking child. Lucius was not fooled. Riddle loomed over the pair, and Lucius twisted and jerked as if wired with electricity - but it wasn't enough. The last thing he remembered seeing, as the burning sickly liquid burned his throat and his vision swam towards darkness; was Riddle's triumphant grin and Narcissa's twisted possessive look. Despair clawed at him, and a lonely, crystallized tear rolled down his cheek.

…_Sev…_

888

Scrambling through Draconia would have normally been a disaster. A hobbling teen and a pensioner in twinkling robes trailing behind him would have alerted even the slowest of minds. Yet today nothing stirred. It was as if someone had sucked the life right out of Draconia and placed it somewhere else. Snape scowled, having a good idea on just where it had gone. _and if they have gone there, _Snape thought, _then it'll be that much more difficult to save them._

"…_Sev…!" _Severus paused, his gaze distancing as he felt the despair reeling in the tone of voice that suddenly invaded his mind.

"Luc!" He whispered urgently. It was the first time he had heard that voice in years, and the owner was frightened. It painfully reminded him of his last encounter with the elder Malfoy. The night he had to run.

"HARRY!" Snape was so wrapped up by guilt that he didn't even notice the squeal, or the body that flung itself at the Potter boy.

"We thought you were dead!" the voice - now identified as female - practically screeched.

"It's ok 'Mione." Harry soothed, awkwardly patting the brunettes back.

At that Hermione pulled back, clearly distraught, "it's not ok, Draco said he saw you die!"

"Where is Draco?" Harry asked, eagerly looking over Hermione as more members of Hogwarts surrounded them. Draco was not among them, and Harry felt anxious all over again, "Albus said that Riddle planned to marry Draco!"

"We know." Hermione bit her lip nervously, "Riddle and his mother used us as leverage against Draco, he thinks he has no other choice."

"That psycho almost killed me!" Ron interjected, gesturing wildly at his neck.

"He doesn't realise that we have escaped yet!" Hermione said, "but someone's gone to tell him."

"…Riddle or Draco…?" Albus murmured softly, though no one seemed to listen or care.

"Hermione what's the situation at the castle?!" Harry urged, grabbing the girl by her shoulders intent on shaking the information out of her, "I have to get him, I have to save him!"

"Explain on the way!" Snape snapped, reaching the end of his tether, "We don't have time for idle chit-chat--!"

"Hermione's not going, she's pregnant!" Ron yelled, causing Hermione to blush and Harry to grin.

"Really?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, and Snape went to rip his hair from his scalp in frustration.

"CAN WE GET A MOVE ON!"

Ron crossed his arms stubbornly, "As soon as Hermione says she's going with them," he said, gesturing to the crowd of kids, Remus, Seamus and Neville.

Snape muttered something like he didn't care as he raced towards the castle. Harry shrugged as he raced by. Albus merely sucked on a humbug, ignoring Ron who followed him - and Hermione who tailed, despite Ron's protests.

"Not on your life, Ronald Weasley!"

888

The door to his room creaked open, and Draco leaped up from his hunched position by the vanity. Assuming it was his mother, his hands slammed over his ears as his eyes clenched shut.

"If I can't hear your orders you can't force me to obey you! You can't make me do this!" Draco blindly stumbled back, his voice cracking as his resolve broke down, "_Please mum! Don't make me do this!_"

His desperation leaked from every pore, so intense, that it took several minutes and an impatient growl for him to actually look towards the door. His mother was nowhere to be seen, but in the doorway stood a large, black dog. It padded forward cautiously, its demeanour not afraid but wary of Draco's own fear. But Draco was far from afraid.

"Where did you come from?" Draco whispered incredulously, hands roughing behind the dogs ear.

"I'd give you something to eat…" He gestured to the plate of stone-cold food, then laughed hollowly, "…but I don't think it's safe…"

The dog whimpered sympathetically, but then began tugging on the sleeve closest to him, growling impatiently, bordering on savagely. The sleeve tore clean off, and the dog bounded towards the entrance, the irritating lace dangling in its mouth. Draco stared, the hope lingering in his eyes for just a split second, before it faded into endless grey.

"I wish I could." Draco whispered, as if the dog could actually understand what he was saying, "But I can't leave until my mother--!" He bit his lip, thinking on just how vulnerable he really was at the moment. His hand slipped to his bloodied finger, pale digits grazed the band of dark magic that seemed tattooed to his skin.

The dogs' eyes lingered on the wounded finger, and a possessive growl rippled deep in his throat at the sight.

"Merlin I can't believe I'm talking to a dog about all this." Draco mumbled, thinking about the person he should've been talking to. The slightly taller, rumpled but oh-so-sexy outlaw with eyes so expressive and penetrative that they could easily see right through Draco's defence.

…_Oh Merlin, Harry…_

"He'd be turning in his grave if he could see how I'm betraying him, his memory." Draco ran a hand through his hair, his eyes misted with tears, "I'm so fucking weak that I couldn't stop Riddle from putting this stupid thing on my finger and now I can't stop myself from doing whatever he wants! …Property Of Riddle…"

As he glanced at the band, Draco's stare became murderous. He viciously clawed at the metal in vain, screaming blue murder. His efforts were useless, catching slices of skin instead, but Draco was not deterred and continued on relentlessly, mindless of the horror-struck expression lining the dogs face. The ring tightened painfully in retaliation and refused to release its grip even as blood trickled down his pale hand. Droplets hit the ground and the dog suddenly snapped out of his trance.

Draco continued to rip at the skin surrounding the band, logic completely deserting him as Harry's eyes and wild hair and his tone of voice reverberated behind his minds eye. His disappointment rang clearly.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry!" It became a mindless mantra. His body was trembling and the air around him was so thick he could hardly breathe, "…Please forgive me, forgive me Harry…"

"Calm down, kid." A hand that didn't belong to Harry suddenly touched him, had the audacity to grab his hands.

_NO!_

Draco's head snapped up ready to fight for all he was worth. He was ready to slap the man when his eyes rose up--!

"Oh Merlin!" Silver eyes nearly fell out of his head as he got a good look at the rugged, very _**naked **_man, standing before him, "Mr. Black!"

"We were never formally introduced." Sirius said with mirth dancing across his dark eyes at the luminous blush lining the blonds cheeks, "You, as Harry's intended, can call me Sirius. Oh and by the way, forgive me if I've offended your virgin eyes."

Draco was practically glowing red at that, his head stubbornly turned to the side. He mumbled something alone the lines of only ever wanting to see Harry naked, before he bit his lip and winced.

Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly, trying his hardest not to imagine his godson lying cold-stone dead somewhere, "Come on, Harry wouldn't want you here so I will be Sirius, your kidnapper for the day!"

Draco vaguely noticed that Sirius's laugh was somewhat more of a bark, before he was literally swept off his feet by Harry's naked godfather.

Only to be stopped by Narcissa and two guards.

"Oh, well that makes things a tad more complicated." Sirius huffed as he re-arranged the weight in his arms, "Tell me you know how to fight, kid!"

The silence that he received in return was not reassuring in the least. Sirius growled at the newcomers as he sized them up. However they didn't give him much time.

Narcissa ordered for the guards to attack and as they lunged with swords flailing, Sirius dropped Draco behind him, barely managing to dodge the blade himself. He heard his own voice calling for Draco to stay back, while he simultaneously grabbed the closest thing he could find - which happened to be a candlestick holder - and attacked back.

His two opponents fought clumsily to say the least, but somehow amongst the sparring one blade managed to slice his bicep. Sirius cursed, but continued to fight with fervor. Along his peripheral sight, Narcissa was slowly approaching Draco. She was whispering something inaudible; but it was Draco's lack of reaction that unnerved him.

The boy did absolutely nothing as she stepped up to him, was compliant in everyway as she led him to the door. If not for the fear in his eyes and the stiffness of his body Sirius would have thought him content. Sirius yelled for him to stop, but Draco seemed deaf to all. He tried to physically stop the blond, but the guards were keeping him at bay.

"KID!" Sirius yelled.

As he lunged at his opponents, he could see Draco twist towards him. His eyes were wide and pleading.

"Sirius--!"

"Shut up, brat!" Narcissa interjected, "Now move!"

With every step Draco jerked violently, as if he were fighting with himself. Sirius could see the helplessness in Draco's eyes, and the satisfaction in Narcissa's as they followed the lithe form of her son out of the room. At their retreating forms Sirius let his temper fly.

"BACK OFF!" He roared. In rapid succession he twisted to the side as the enemy to the left charged, slammed the candlestick holder down on his fragile wrist and swiped his sword before knocking the guard unconscious.

The guard left standing shifted nervously, making Sirius grin like a insane naked man.

"…u..u..m… Wait a second!" The guard stuttered, his beady eyes shifting from the madman to his fallen comrade and back again. The guard gulped. Sweat lined his forehead as he realised they were alone, "Can we be reasonable about this?!"

"Move!" Sirius growled.

Sirius would have loved more than anything to batter the pathetic guard standing before him, but it would have wasted precious time. Time he didn't have to waste. He had to catch up with the kid.

"O---f course Sirius! U--Um!! I-I Can c-call y--you Sirius, right?!"

Sirius glowered at the usage of his name, but said nothing as the guard shuffled awkwardly to the side. With a last scorch-filled glare, Sirius pelted from the room.

_Where are they, they couldn't have gone far!_ Sirius ran until he hit an intersection, _Shit, which way did you go, kid? I can't see you…?_

He spun around, looking down each identical corridor with mounting frustration.

…_But maybe I can sense you…_

Sirius grinned, and instinctively transformed.

888


	8. A Cruel Past

Responses:

Destiny Lot Here's the next instalment - I hope you really enjoy it like the others and thanks for reviewing me.

mimiren4045 I'm sorry about that, I write so fast and so if something isn't noticed by my spell checker I don't tend to notice it - but thank you for pointing that out I will try to not let it happen again. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Toraus - Yes mesa love Sirius to the ends of the earth and was cursing jk when she killed him off. Well anyway I hope you like this chappie too, though it focuses more on Severus hehe.

Rapunzelle Ok I hope I haven't taken too long with this - there's a twist in the plotline that I was going over and over and I couldn't decide whether I wanted to add it. In the end though I decided to so I hope you enjoy it - I think its important for the plotline.

**OK WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER - THERE IS A SLASH SORTA SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER AND ALSO I USE THE TERM KIDDY FIDDLER, THOUGH IT IS JUST ACCUSATION AND NOTHING MORE. I KNOW THIS IS RATED M ANYWAY BUT I THOUGHT I'D WARN YOU BEFOREHAND. ENJOY.**

**Life In Draconia**

**Written By Blazin Shadow**

Chapter Eight: A Cruel Past

By the time Sirius had finally caught up, it was too late.

_Dammit!_

Even as he cowered around the corner with apprehensive eyes, Narcissa willingly gave her son to an evil prospect. One that - Sirius grudgingly admitted - he could not fight alone.

Narcissa callously walked away and Riddle took Draco's hand, leading him through a set of double doors. Loud music erupted, and though by nature it was suppose to represent a joyous occasion, Sirius felt nothing but cold, sickening dread.

There wasn't much time left.

_Dammit all to Hell! What can I do…?_

Sirius whimpered, his ears plastered to his head which lowered in self-pity. There wasn't much he could do - even if he attempted something drastic and completely foolhardy - it would, at best, be nothing more than a minor blip in the grand scheme of things. Sirius sniffed again, feeling as though the world weighed heavy on his shoulders. But as he did so, his ears perked up in disbelief. He sniffed again, and black eyes widened incredulously.

_It can't be!_

But even though those words rounded his subconscious again and again, warning him so as to prevent disappointment, Sirius bounded towards his new target with new found hope. Only one person had that scent. Only one. And his nose had never failed him before.

888

"…_Sev, if I had any choice…"_

"_You do!" Severus persisted._

"_My father expects me to wed Narcissa. I have to do it, for Draconia."_

_Severus turned his head at that, quelling his tongue. He couldn't argue the point, and he couldn't look at the man. _

"_Please understand." The voice paused for just a brief moment, "If…If I could have one wish…"_

_Severus dared to glance up, his coal-like eyes meeting mercury on a merciless standoff._

"…_I would wish to love freely…"_

_Severus's eyes stung at the unspoken meaning, and his vision was suddenly clouded by hot tears. But he wouldn't let them fall. Instead he gathered what little courage he possessed and stepped closer, but the man abruptly stepped back._

"_Don't Sev!" The man whispered brokenly, "It would break us both!"_

_Severus paused, taking in the lost, desperate look in the others eyes, before he conceded. _

"_Fine. But I'm not leaving." Severus turned his back on the man he most desired, "I will stay nearby and keep you safe, but know that my heart will always belong to you - and no one else."_

"…_Sev…" Severus stopped walking at the desperate tone, but could not face turning back._

"…_Yes Luc…" He whispered._

"_I--I" Lucius's voice was quaking with emotion, "…I--I lo--!"_

"_--Don't Luc!" Severus snapped, "For that will really break me."_

_Severus stormed off, and as promised, kept an eye on the one he loved for twelve years._

"You alright, Severus my boy?" A wise old man's voice cut into his memory.

Severus shook his head slightly as reality pummelled him, "I'm fine, Albus."

Albus kept his pace, refusing to budge, and Severus scowled. They had sneaked into the castle without his acknowledgement - he was so caught up in the past, and unbelievably it was Potter who now led the group.

"You know Severus." Albus mused softly, "If all goes well today, Harry and Draco will not be the only couple to have their destinies righted."

"I don't know what you mean." Severus snapped and glared when Albus chuckled.

"Oh I think you do." Albus murmured, "No one realises that love is a precious commodity, as you do."

_The last twelve years had been utter torture, but he had withstood it. He had withstood it for two precious reasons. Lucius, the love he would never experience, and Draco, who he loved like a father would a son. He had just celebrated his tenth birthday, and everyone in the castle was overjoyed. But Severus was troubled. A lord by the name of Riddle had recently begun to stalk the boy, practically undressing him with his eyes at every opportunity. It was disturbing to say the least. So Severus confronted the man._

_The man had laughed at him and when Narcissa came out of the woodwork, he was speechless._

"_What in Merlin's name is going on?!" Severus finally exclaimed, forgetting the formal title for the queen in his shock._

"_Oh Severus you are so dramatic." Narcissa purred in a sickeningly sweet way, "Lord Riddle is just being kind to the boy, attentive. There is nothing to fret about."_

"_Then maybe he should be a little less attentive." Severus snarled, "If he were anymore fixated he would become a kiddy fiddler."_

"_How dare you?!" Narcissa shrieked, though Riddle said nothing to defend his honour, only smirked in amusement. _

"_Narcissa." Narcissa scowled and Severus quickly amended his error despite his lack of respect towards her, "Your Highness, I'm only concerned for Draco's well being."_

"_He doesn't need you for that!" Narcissa snapped._

"_Maybe not." Severus conceded with a sly smirk, "Though I wonder what the king would have to say on this matter."_

"_Enough!" Narcissa hissed, "Lord Riddle is a good friend of the family and I will not have a surly sheriff ruin his good reputation with false accusations. And since you are so determined to ruin a good mans reputation I wonder if it is not you who have something to hide!"_

_Severus blanched, but did not back down, "I have nothing to hide, you can be assured of that!"_

"_We will see." Narcissa spat waspishly, "Though who do you think my husband will believe Lord Riddle? This poisonous, bitter law enforcer or the love of his life?"_

"Albus." Severus growled in warning. However Albus paid it no mind.

"You love him." He said simply, and the memories unwillingly ploughed his mind.

"_Your highness."_

_Severus walked into the kings private study, to find the man he desired looking under the desk. When he straightened up to face Severus, there was a smile on his face. Though upon sighting him the smile faded almost completely, as if he knew there was something wrong._

"_Severus, you know that when we are alone you can drop the tedious formality."_

"_I know, but I don't know how you will react to my news." Severus paused and bit his lip nervously, "What I must convey is delicate, complicated."_

_The conversation was long and tiring, he couldn't remember it all._

"_I fear Draco maybe in danger." _

_Just the basics._

"_Sev?" Lucius's tone was revealing his worry, maybe even fright. To Severus that was good; it meant the blond believed him._

"_Riddle's been paying Draco a lot of attention lately." Severus slowly began, then winced silently. Merlin the intricacies of what he was about to say made him tongue-tied, "I fear his attentions are not so pure."_

"_Severus, you've got me really worried now." Lucius murmured, stepping closer to the man, "Just tell me. Spit it out! Blurt it out! I don't care, just tell me, please! What are you saying…" _

"_I think -- I think that he wants Draco." He paused and gave Lucius __**that**__ look, the one that made Lucius's eyebrows rise as acknowledgement suddenly congealed with fear, "And Narcissa is brushing my concerns aside."_

"_I--I" Lucius turned away, leaning his weight against the desk, "But he was in here earlier, and he seemed perfectly reasonable. We talked and had had a drink. Draco was with me at the time…"_

_His voice was suddenly wooden, "How sure are you of this?"_

"_Are you serious!" Severus exclaimed, "Do you actually think I would accuse people as and when it suits!"_

"_Sev, I just need to be sure--!"_

"_The guy is stalking Draco!" Severus exclaimed, "How much plainer could I be!"_

"…_Sev…"_

"_Do you think I would joke about perverts and kiddy fidd--!"_

"_STOP!"_

_A hand clamped down over Severus's mouth and the teachers brows disappeared into his hairline at the realisation that Lucius Malfoy had actually touched him. The man who feared his touch and had avoided him for years had his hand over his mouth. Shock pushed the anger aside and Severus stared owlishly at the man who had suddenly realised his own boldness._

"_I'm sorry!" Lucius went to pull away but Severus grabbed it with his own._

"_Don't be." The man admonished, his lips grazing the blonds palm with every syllable._

_Lucius tensed in his grip, but Severus decided to take the lead. With a boldness that did not settle well with the sheriff, Severus let his tongue slick across the blonds palm. Lucius gasped, and Severus mentally reeled. The skin was far softer than he had ever imagined; the light and desire falling from mercury irises insanely stronger. It was barely contained, and Severus wallowed in it as lips and tongue and teeth grazed and suckled on the tender flesh. But his eyes never wavered, staring and staring into those steel grey depths - finding a light and rawness so hidden that he doubted even Narcissa had access to it._

_Even as he pulled away, he never stopped his gaze. Even when Severus felt saliva cling to his swollen lower lip, he never wavered. Lucius licked his trembling lips, and after twelve heart-shattering years, Severus finally snapped. _

_With a physical strength he was unaware of, Severus tugged on the pale wrist until Lucius collided with him. He twisted them around and practically slammed the blond into the wall._

_Severus heard a faint grunt upon impact, and he was slightly concerned until pale hands wrapped around his neck to pull him in. His body slicked over his desired, dragging out soft sighs from both of them. Eyes were glued, lost in each other, as they closed in. Hesitantly, as though fearing it only a dream, Severus closed the gap. Lips skimmed. Lucius gasped. A tongue daringly slipped forth, and Severus hissed. Hands slid under his shirt and Severus pushed his way between the blonds legs. _

_**Finally! **__Severus's mind was chanting, __**Fucking Merlin, finally!**_

_They parted willingly, hands were eagerly tugging him in. His body was lined with Lucius's in such a way that he was almost crying from its intensity. Even through the clothes Severus could feel every contour. He could feel his desire pooling in the pit of his gut with every thrust that was returned with fervour by his frisky blond. And then when a hand cupped him and palmed him with desperate need, Severus was nearly undone. It took all his self control not to cum then and there, huffing and puffing against the curve of Lucius's throat._

"…_This isn't a dream…" Severus panted, squeezing his eyes shut so that he could just feel the erotic fondling, "…For the love of Merlin please don't torture me…"_

_Without really noticing it his hips thrust wantonly into the controlling hand that played mercilessly with him, while another hand threaded through his hair._

"…_You don't know how many nights I've dreamt of this…" Lucius's tone reverberated, just as desperate "…of you…Every night with her was vile…I was thinking of you, I had to…"_

_Severus growled as Narcissa's mocking image lanced through his head, but he ignored it as his own fingers trailed down a sweating body to return the favour._

"…_Merlin I felt Violated, tortured…" A sob tore through Lucius's throat, "…Seeing you everyday…"_

_Severus inwardly cursed and doubled his efforts, pleased when Lucius cried out, his head thwacking against the cool surface of the wall steadying them. _

"…_No more…" Severus growled determinedly, "…You've done your job, you've got Draco…"_

"_Please Sev! Don't talk!" Lucius whined pitifully, in a needy but beautiful way, "Please…I-I need…!"_

_The blond was thrashing wildly, and Severus could barely contain the blond as clothed hips crashed against his hand. Severus growled possessively, ignoring his own need for the time as he focused on his desired._

"_Want do you need Luc?" Severus whispered seductively, inwardly pleased as he felt Lucius shudder at his tone, "Tell me."_

"_You!" Lucius whispered harshly, trying to thrust against Severus only to find a sturdy hand holding him in place._

"_Say my name!" Severus demanded viciously, barely holding onto his own control, "Say it!"_

"_S-Sev please!" Lucius begged through swollen lips, "I need you! I need you, you fucking arsehole now bloody well fuck me!"_

_Severus growled deeply in his throat. The vulgarity and vulnerable state of his partner urged him to plunder that delicious mouth as his hand fondled more and more. Lucius was moaning against his mouth, and a pale hand began touching him in the most erotic ways. Snape felt all control slipping as his thrusting pounded Lucius into the wall again and again. In the background the town clock struck nine pm, though neither noticed as they climaxed together, despite both being fully dressed. _

"…_Sev…" _

_The final stoke echoed throughout the room, and even though Severus was in the hazy state of euphoria, he knew something was horribly wrong. The blond suddenly tensed against him, and as he pulled back Lucius's eyes rolled into the back of his head._

"_Luc!" Severus shouted as the blond man collapsed against him, "Luc what's wrong?!"_

_The dead weight dragged Severus to a pitiful heap on the floor, though he didn't care as he gazed at his lover, "Lucius wake up!"_

_He went to grab the potions from his satchel - inwardly praying that something would work - though nothing could prepare him for the soft, sadistic laughter that echoed through the room. His head snapped up at the sound, only to find the source of all his worries._

_Lord Riddle._

"…_My, my, now isn't this interesting…"_

"_What have you done?!" Snape hissed, pulling the blond closer._

"_I'm simply taking my rightful place as the ruler of Draconia." Riddle mused, "With Draco under my thumb--!"_

"_NO!"_

_Severus dragged Lucius into his arms, and pushed his way passed Riddle, who let him leave._

"You lost him." Albus's voice resounded amongst the memories.

"_Lucius no!"_

_Arms clawed at him from every side, trying to tear at his flesh. The crowds of Draconia had been unexplainably possessed, with the sole intention of tearing him apart. They prevented him from reaching Draco, who Severus couldn't find, and now they were pulling at Lucius, who was unconscious and cradled in his arms. Though the weight was killing him, and he was rapidly loosing strength, he fought with a desperation that most would never achieve. They were masses and masses, never ending and inhumanely strong. Soon, though Severus screamed and fought for all he was worth, they had taken him, shuffling him beyond the crowd - beyond Severus's reach. _

"_NO!"_

_Arms were again clawing at him, and Severus could barely stand. They were tearing into him. Already he had multiple wounds that were bleeding profusely. Despite his desperation, his mind had told him his options. Die today, or run and fight tomorrow._

_And though it tore at his very soul, Severus ran. With a few well placed smoke bombs, he was able to flee the castle - now under the control of Riddle - and ran for his life, even though it destroyed his heart to do so._

"So you must now find him again." Albus said.

Snape glared up at Albus, an accusing look in his stare, "What did you do to me? Why?"

"I just helped you to face your past." Albus explained lightly, "And gave you the time you needed to realise what you must do."

"But." Severus protested, "If I leave the group to find Lucius, then you might not be able to defeat Voldemort."

"I think that I have underestimated Harry's determination and raw power." Albus mused softly, "We can defeat him, though I fear Lucius has little time left to be saved."

"What do you mean by that?" Severus whispered.

"By the time we save Draco, Lucius will be beyond repair." Albus continued vaguely, "Go, save him."

Severus stared at his old friend and long time mentor, before nodding. With no more words spared, Severus ran off in a different direction, praying that he was not too late.

888 End Chapter Eight 888


	9. The Horror Of A Wedding Band!

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

Responses:

I'd just like to thank Ayako chan, Toraus and Rapunzelle for reviewing the last chapter - huggles for you all! Hope you like this chapter too, and sorry it took so long to update.

**Life In Draconia**

**Written By Blazin Shadow**

Chapter Nine: The Horror Of A Wedding Band!

"I give you this ring, Prince Draconis Malfoy; wear it with love and joy."

Riddle's eyes bored deeply into his own, and Draco was beyond the faintest of hope. The strength of the magic ring had him bound solid. He couldn't fight it to refuse Riddle in anyway. His hand was caught in an iron grip, which held on relentlessly as a second unwanted band slid onto his wedding digit.

"For I pledge to you my deepest love," Riddle's eyes glittered hungrily, "my fullest devotion and my tender care."

Draco shuddered. He would have screamed if he could, not that it would have made the slightest difference. Even as Draco walked down the isle, he knew something was terribly wrong. There was no life, no sense of anything within the audience, or even the priest for that matter. It was as if they were hypnotised, unquestionably obedient. Everything was uncharacteristically in place; to the letter. It was abnormal, and Draco was afraid.

"I will be a constant lover; even beyond this life." Riddle's tone was lethal, the threat undeniably so, "Forever."

**888**

Harry was torn in half, one part was concentrating on his reality, leading his troupe through the winding maze of Draconia's castle. But the other half was consumed with a voice resounding in his mind. And even though it was in his mind, it sounded frighteningly real.

"_**I will be a constant lover; even beyond this life."**_

It kept echoing in his head, over and over and over until he could ignore it no longer.

"_**Forever!"**_

He knew that voice, it belonged to Riddle. He was reciting wedding vows.

"…_**I-I give you this ring…" **_

_Oh God, no! _Another wave of despair and helplessness flooded through him, and Harry finally understood. It wasn't him. The emotions running rampant did not belong to him.

"…_**Lord Thomas Riddle…"**_

"Harry what'd you stop for?" Ron asked baffled. He had almost collided with his best friend, not that Harry would have noticed, "Harry?"

"…Draco…"

"…_**wear it…with love…and joy…" **_Even with his voice as halted and agonised as it was, Harry still recognised the silky tone of his beloved.

"Focus Harry!" Dumbledore hissed harshly in his ear, "You can't save him if you're wallowing in his pain!"

"_**For I pledge to you … my life as an obedient, faithful … and loving partner."**_

Harry jolted at that. His eyes, misted with tears, swivelled to focus on his mentor. But they were still glazed, completely divided.

"Harry I know it's hard but the effects can be crippling if you don't control it!"

"…_**I will be a constant…" **_

Harry growled at the words reeling through his mind, but squashed it enough to focus on the task at hand. A stinging pain suddenly lanced through his tongue, as if he had ground his teeth on it, but it wasn't his pain.

"… _**l-lover…" **_

He could feel hot tears trailing his cheeks, but as his hand grazed his stubbly face, he found it to be bone dry. _No, No, No, No! Draco!_

"…_**E-Even …"**_

"Harry, come now!" Hands grabbed his shoulders and blindly guided him along, "I think Sirius knows where they are."

"…_**b-beyond…" **_

Harry looked up passed his lovers pain, to find the familiar, large black dog at the end of the corridor.

"…_**this life…" **_

Ron and Hermione had pelted after the dog, and Harry snapped out of it to follow them.

"… _**Forever…." **_

**888**

After handing her son over to Lord Riddle, Narcissa had made her way to her beloved husband. He was still unconscious, a sign that the memory potion was beginning to take effect, and so she sat with her back to the headboard; had draped Lucius delicately across her lap. She wanted to be the first thing he saw. She wanted his eyes to land on her and glaze over with undeniable love. She had waited so long for this moment. She had sacrificed her life for it.

"Soon Luc," she whispered as her hands trailed down his platinum locks to a strong jaw line, "my love, when you are awake you will be free."

"For once I agree, he will be free!" A sword glinting from the darkened doorway followed that baritone, and Narcissa knew who she was facing even before he stepped out of the shadows, "Free from you!"

The man sidled into the light, and Narcissa's pretty face was suddenly marred with venom, "Severus!"

"Narcissa!"

"Get out!" she hissed, "Leave him alone so that his mind can be rid of you!"

"…So it was a memory potion…" Severus nodded thoughtfully, his voice misted with unnatural calm, "You justify the murdering of innocent people, and left Draco to the mercy of a monster, for a memory potion…?"

"And why should I justify my actions for a perverted broken down Sheriff!" She snapped, "If you had left well alone Lucius would still love me and none of this would have been necessary!"

Severus's coal twisted eyes narrowed at her words; black fire flaring maliciously.

"You selfish bitch!" Severus suddenly roared, "Lucius never loved you! _Never!_ He only stuck by you because that was what his father demanded of him!"

"Lucius. Malfoy. Loved. Me!" She bit out through gritted teeth, "Now! Get! Out!"

"Not until I've delivered this!"

Severus's free hand slammed a vial at the foot of the bed and an odious, yellowy hue rose up in great puffs of smoke. They were attracted to Lucius's form like industrial magnets, and were absorbed instantaneously. Lucius twisted with sudden pain lining his once peaceful face, and Narcissa shrieked as she hurled herself from the bed.

"What did you do!" Her well manicured hand wrapped around her own sword as she lunged, "_WHAT DID YOU DO?"_

"I gave his mind a fighting chance!" Severus retaliated, jumping backwards to avoid the deadly thrust, "Who gave you the right to determine what he does and doesn't remember!"

His own sword was brought up to meet his enemy's, and they collided with a sickening grind.

"I gave up everything to be his wife!" Narcissa bellowed, "He owes it to me to do the same!"

Her blade pressed forward, and Severus forced her back.

"And what of Draco?" Severus exclaimed furiously, "Doesn't Lucius need to remember his own son!"

Narcissa screamed. The once refined and poised queen was now a red coated madwoman. Her skin was completely flushed with rage, her eyes held a menacing hue while her whole form quivered with her fury.

"I _HATE _THAT BOY! I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN FOR HIM TO BE _**DEAD!**_"

**888**

"I now pronounce you wedded; you may kiss your intended."

It was as if a tide had smacked him square in the face. With the priest uttering those fatal words, Draco staggered as the ring finally released him. But Lord Riddle was leering at him with a triumphant, lustful stare; and Draco recoiled.

"Let go!" He valiantly tried to pull his hand free, only for Riddle to tug him closer.

"And still you fight me."

It could have been the careless way Riddle tossed those words at him, or maybe the lifeless expression flittering the dazed priest as he stupidly nodded along to everything Riddle said, or maybe the constant pool of despair weighing him down like lead in the pit of stomach. He couldn't pin point it exactly, all Draco knew was that he snapped.

"I love Harry, do you hear me! Even though you killed him in cold blood!" Draco roared with such force that Riddle's flawless mask of control actually cracked, "Contrary to what your sick little fantasies tell you you'll never control my heart or mind! _Never_! I will always love him and no matter what you force me into you can't take that away from me!"

Draco heaved as the remnants of his speech echoed precariously throughout the hall. He had to believe in the conviction of his words. It was all he had left. Silence followed; a slow thickened paste that clung to every fibre of his being. It was suffocating him, but he stood firm, until Riddle opened his mouth.

"Can't I?" There was a taunting jest to his light tone, but Riddle's eyes were menacing. They twinkled with a raw excitement, "Kiss me, Draco!"

Draco's body unwillingly jolted at the command, and his face tilted upwards obediently. Oh Merlin he couldn't watch this! His eyes clenched to dispel the nightmare that was his gruelling reality, but could still feel stifling hot breath smother his trembling lips.

And then a hand covered his mouth to stop him, and Draco opened his eyes to find Riddle smirking sadistically.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting, after all I am no rapist." His glittering eyes held a malicious, silent joke, just begging to be told, "I want you to be willing."

Draco only shook his head, expressing the hatred in his eyes. Never would he be willing, never!

"Did you ever wonder what this second band does?" Two heavy digits fingered Draco's wedding band, and a sense of foreboding washed over him.

"The first was to control your body." Riddle's tone was lethal, coated with sugary sickness, "But this one." - he paused, teasing the metal beneath his fingers - "This one controls your mind."

"It's quite ingenious really." Riddle was practically laughing now, and Draco was shuddering, "All your senses, Taste and Smell." - Riddle licked his lips - "Your Hearing" - Draco glared defiantly - "Touch and Sight. Imagine what I could make you feel. You will be willing."

"So Draco, kiss me!" Draco unwillingly strained against the hand preventing him from fulfilling the order; and Riddle leaned closer, "But this time, you see your beloved Harry!"

_NO! _Riddle was warping before his very eyes, and Draco clenched his eyes shut against it, _It's Riddle, Harry's dead!_

"Look at me, Draco." Harry's voice suddenly breathed seductively, tickling the lobe of his ear.

_This isn't real! _His thoughts were desperate but slipping away like sand in an hour glass, _Harry's dead!_

Harry's hands were smoothing the small of his back, a solid contradiction to his erratic thoughts. His musky scent filled his nostrils; Draco's head was spinning. His heart was pounding in his throat, his breath nothing more than pitiful, shallow pants.

"…Look at me…"

Flooded quicksilver reluctantly met determined green, and Draco could literally feel his resolve crash down. He couldn't speak he was so exhausted, and was violently trembling in the arms that usually brought comfort, but in that moment he could only feel trepidation.

It was Harry standing before him, everything screamed it, but something felt wrong; so horrifically wrong.

"Kiss me!" It was Harry's voice, though it was colder and more commanding.

His mind refused to function, and tears of confusion streamed down his cheeks as his body obediently leaned in. Harry didn't feel like Harry, even though it was Harry. He was usually soft and so gentle; caressing and worshiping. But now he was devouring him; lips and tongue and gnawing teeth. Harry's lips were suffocating his own, while a large hand held his head firmly in place. It was utterly brutal and Draco was caving under the onslaught.

Those lips shifted away from his own to trail down his neck, and Draco found himself subconsciously tilting away from the attention. It still felt horribly wrong, a persistent, niggling sensation that ate away at him. And then his hooded eyes caught the crowd, and Draco whimpered. Maybe that was why it felt so wrong. They were all gawping.

Green eyes clouded with lust glanced up at the minute whimper, and then he too, noticed the staring crowd.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private?" Harry whispered huskily.

Draco nodded, but found that his sluggish body just did not want to move. An arm encircled the back of his knees while another cradled Draco's back. He felt his trembling body being lifted with ease and could do nothing except lean into the strong chest. He couldn't muster the strength to even look anymore, and Draco felt as if he had fought an internal war and had lost miserably.

And worse still, even as his eyes slithered shut that persistent feeling of wrongness clawed at him.

Though unbeknownst to the unconscious Draco or Riddle, who thought he had won, a pair of murderous emerald eyes watched with muted, unadulterated rage.

**888 End Chapter Nine 888**


End file.
